Boy?
by TheRivalRose
Summary: Annabeth Chase was raised a girl, until 5 years ago when her father forced her to be a boy. She starts at Goode High School where she meets Percy Jackson, will she be able to contain her feelings? Will Percy be able to understand his strange attraction to this new boy?
1. Boy?

**Hello! I really wanted to start this story because it just kinda came to me in Religion class, one second we are talking about Moses and then suddenly it just comes to me! It is a very strange story, so let me know if you like it or not. Well anyway I will let you read now.**

I lay on my bed staring out the window, watching the lights of New York. Car horns blared, and lights flickered. This really was the city that never slept. I sighed and rolled over, I had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour but it seemed to be impossible.

I stood up and stepped of my bed and onto the ground. My bare feet padded across the carpet through the dark room to my ensuite. I entered the bathroom and switched the light on. My bathroom was small, it had a small shower in the corner, a vanity with a mirror and a sink, and a toilet all fit into the tiny room.

I made my way to the mirror and looked into it, the person staring back was not me. That person had short dark hair, that person had dark brown eyes, that person had not a single womanly feature on her body, that person was a boy.

Tears trickled down my cheeks and I wiped at them furiously, I had promised myself to be strong, I was not going to break now, in the dead of the night!

I didn't want to be a boy, I wanted more than anything for life to be the way it was. You see, I was raised a girl by my mother. We lived in San Francisco with my three brothers, I was a smart _girl _who loved all things pink. But when my mother and brothers died on that night in a terrible fire and I was forced to go live with my crazy, abusive, psycho dad in New York.

That was 5 years ago, I remember walking into his house for the first time so clearly…..

**FLASHBACK**

_I walked down the garden path nervously, not knowing what to expect. My grip tightened on my carry bag and I knocked on the door. A man opened it and stared down at me, "So your Annabeth?"_

_I nodded and gave him a weak smile, "That's me…"_

_He looked down at me, surveying me. I couldn't read his expression. But he slowly nodded, "Okay come inside."_

_When we got inside my Dad told me to sit down on the couch, I did as I was told. He stared at me for what seemed like hours and then he finally spoke, "I don't want a daughter, I want a son." His eyes glinted mischievously and I stared into them trying to work out what he meant. His eyes seemed to burn, not with anger, not with rage but with pure craziness._

_He gave me a wide grin, "You are going to be my son."_

_My eyes widened, did he mean what I thought he meant? He grabbed my wrist tightly and dragged me up the stairs. He pulled open a door and threw me in, he followed me into the room._

_I was sprawled on the floor and I looked up at him helplessly. He smirked back at me, "Your stuff is on the bed. When you come down for dinner at 7 tonight I expect you to look and act like a boy."_

_I was shocked, I couldn't talk, I barley understood but I nodded._

_He turned to leave but when was about to pull the door open he turned back to me and smiled, "Bye _Anthony."

**FLASHBACK END**

I looked at myself, and then I realised I wanted to see myself, not the fake me, _Anthony. _No, I wanted to see the real me, Annabeth Chase. I stared into the mirror and slowly lifted my hand to my head where my brown wig was. I pulled it off and my blonde curls escaped, cascading down my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut and a tear trickled down my cheek, but this tear was a tear of happiness.

I took out the brown contacts and stormy grey eyes stared back at me. I pulled off the fat suit that hid my body. I went to my wardrobe and fumbled around the back of it and finally my hands found what I had kept for years. A dress. It was blue and flowing; I ran my fingers down the soft material and rubbed it against my cheek. My mother had bought this for me when I was 12, just before she had died.

I pulled it on and applied some mascara which I had

been preserving. I took a deep breath and went into the bathroom. I covered my eyes with my hand and then pulled it away.

I felt amazing, I felt beautiful, I felt radiant. Seeing myself like this after years of being a boy felt amazing. I smiled to myself, then whispered, "I am Annabeth Chase"

That felt brilliant. I stared at myself for a few more minutes. It was like my reflection was a magnet and I couldn't stop staring at it. No one will ever understand how I feel right now, seeing the true you felt like you had been reborn. I sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "ANTHONY!"

My eyes widened, I didn't know what to do so I dived under my blanket and made sure it covered my entire body. The door opened and I shook with fear, my father didn't usually hit me but he did sometimes if I did something that wasn't what a boy would do.

I needed to be strong so I said, "You know, there's this thing called knocking which most people do before entering someone's room."

He laughed his cold maniacal laugh, "It doesn't matter we are both boys, aren't we?"

I grunted in the most boy like way I could, trying to avoid the question. But my father would not have it so he repeated the question, "Aren't we?"

"Yes, Dad" I mumbled.

"Good." My father said, "Well, there is something I need to tell you. You will be starting school tomorrow morning. Someone told the government that you didn't go to school."

"No! Dad, please I don't want to go to school." I really wanted to go to school and study, but I didn't want to be with other kids.

"You stupid boy, I will be put in jail if you don't. So why don't you coe out from under the blanket and face me like a man."

I wanted desperately to scream, "I'M NOT A MAN!" But I would get a beating so I kept my mouth shut.

"Anthony Chase, answer me." My crazy fathers voice seemed to shake.

"Dad… I … I can't." I stuttered.

"Why not?!" He was on breaking point.

"Because… I … I have my period." I tried.

I didn't need to come out from my hiding place to know that his eyes flashed with rage. He groaned, "We need to do something about that. Men don't have periods." With that I heard him walk out of the room and slam the door.

I exhaled and whispered to myself, "It worked." I soon fell asleep.

….

I woke up the next morning and groaned. Today I had to go to school! I went and had a shower, I smiled when I saw my true self look back at me.

I washed and sadly put my disguise back on. I pulled on a grey t-shirt with blue jeans and some black vans. I ran down stairs and packed a back pack with lunch and some note books to write in.

I waited for Dad to come but I realised he had already left and I had no idea what school I was going to. I smiled because this meant I wouldn't have to go to school. I poured myself some cereal and slumped down at the bench. I was half way through my cereal when I noticed a note on the bench just across from me.

I picked it up and read the familiar, scrawled handwriting:

_Anthony,_

_I have to leave for work so I won't be able to take you to school. You going to Goode high school, a couple of blocks away. Make sure you only make friends with boys and get a try get a get a girlfriend, maybe. I will ring the school to make sure you get there so don't try pull anything._

_From Dad_

I felt sick, I read the letter over again. I was _not _going to get a girlfriend! I had mainly come to terms with my situation but this was one of these times when I wished I could just be a normal teen girl.

I finished my cereal and head out the door. I walked down the path and made my way towards Goode High school.

When I got there, I felt true loneliness everyone seemed to have their own friends, their own cliques. It was horrible, I found my locker and put my almost empty bag in it and pulled out my notebooks.

I didn't know what to do so I just settled for standing there by myself and pretended to be sending a text to a non-existent friend on my horrible phone.

I watched people walk by and give me strange looks, I was used to this of course because I was a strange looking_ boy. _This was hell, I knew I wouldn't like it here!

I was so happy when the bell rang, I basically jumped with joy. I searched for my timetable, but when I found it I didn't understand it. I knew I had Biology in T12 with Mr Poseidon. But where was that?

I looked up to find the hallway I was standing in deserted. So there was no one I could ask, so I wandered the halls looking for someone for several minutes.

I walked from hall to hall occasionally looking into rooms to see if they had T12 sign on them. Just when I was about to give up and go home, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey man? Are you lost?"

I spun around to see a dripping wet shirtless boy. "I… I..," I stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at this boy in front of me.

He smiled warmly at me, "You're lost. Hang on let me just dry myself and put on a shirt. I just had swimming squad."

"Thanks man." I told my feet.

When he was all dry and had his shirt back on he looked back to me, "So do you want me to show you where your class is?"

I nodded, I knew I was acting like a very strange boy but this boy… sorry _god _that was helping me didn't seem to mind. While he was reading my timetable, I got a better look at him. He was gorgeous, he had jet, black hair which was messy in a completely sexy way, his sea green eyes were like an ocean.

He looked up and grinned, "We are in the same class so we can go together if you want. I'm Percy by the way."

I looked up shyly, "Thank you, I'm Anna- Anthony." What just happened? I have never forget that my name is Anthony to everyone else!

Percy grinned, "'Kay, well lets go then."

I walked with him to the classroom, when we got there, there was a tall man who looked like an older version of Percy. Percy grinned at him, "Hey Dad. Sorry I'm late, I had swim training."

The man sighed, "Okay Percy, but how many times have I told you not to call me that in class?"

Percy shrugged, "Whatever, this is Anthony he's new. I found him on my way to class he was lost."

The man smiled warmly at me, "Hello Anthony, I'm Mr Poseidon. But please call me Mr P. Hmmm… where can you sit." He scanned the classroom looking for an empty seat. "Ah, there is a seat right next to Percy. Why don't you go sit there?"

I nodded, and went and took my seat. As nice and hot Percy was, I didn't really want to sit next to him because I am so terrified I will fall for him and as I am destined to live my life as a boy (or my dad will kill me) I can never be with him.

**Percy**

Is it crazy to say that after knowing this guy for only 15 minutes that I desperately want him as a friend? There is just something that attracts me to him and… Wait no! Not attracts as in like I am attracted to him, as in like… I like him as a friend?

He came and sat down next to me at the small table. I smiled at him and pushed my text book over so that he could share with me.

While we read I suddenly realised how close we were sitting to each other. He smelled pretty good, like lemons, I had to restraint myself from breathing his scent in. This guy was making my head spin, what did this mean. I couldn't concentrate on what Dad was saying I just wanted to stare at this strange boy.

I can assure you that I am 100% straight. I mean I have a girlfriend for God's sake! He turned his head to say something to me and our faces were centimetres apart, I moved my chair so I was sitting far away from him. He frowned, I felt bad but it just felt wrong yet so right sitting so close to him.

When the class had finished reading the textbook, we were given 20 questions to do. I sighed and began the questions. I was mulling over question 1 when I looked over to see that Anthony was already on question 7. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, Anthony seemed to notice because he smirked, "Need any help Percy?"

I grinned, "Nah, I'm good."

Anthony smiled and turned back to his work. I tapped his shoulder, "Hey Anthony? Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Anthony turned to me, "Are you sure you want me to? You know, I don't want to be a nuisance or anything."

I shook my head, "Definitely."

He gave me a small smile, "Well if you're sure…"

**So how was that? I know it's kind of strange but I think it makes an okay story… let me know because it is fun to write. Well anyway R&R!**

**-PPP4Eva**


	2. Caught?

**Heyyy,**

**So I got lots of good feedback for this story, which I was really happy about. A lot of people think I should make Annabeth sneak to school as a girl. This is a fabulous idea, which I will most likely use in the future. Sorry it took so long to update but I lost this and then I lost my USB which it was backed up on. But then I found it again so it's all good! Well, here's the chapter!**

**Annabeth**

At lunch, Percy introduced me to his friends. They were all so friendly, I felt so happy to be part of such a lovely group. There was Thalia, who had spiky black hair and was very pretty, she seemed nice but was also very proud and I could guess was slightly stubborn. She was Percy's cousin, along with Nico. Nico also had dark hair, his dark eyes and pale skin made him look emo. He was kind of cute but not really my type. Then again I didn't really know what my _type _was because I had never dated before.

There was Silena and Beckendorf, who were obviously a couple. Silena was beautiful; she had long hair and beautiful eyes. I immediately felt self-conscious and looked down at my feet when I saw her. She was sitting on a chair with her feet propped up on Beckendorf's lap.

Then, there was Piper and Jason, Grover and Juniper, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Leo, Clarisse and Chris. Everyone gave me a very warm welcome and I took a seat next to Percy. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

I talked to most of his friends especially Thalia and Piper they were so nice, I would have been happy to talk to them for the entire time but I remembered that I was a boy and I had better socialise with some of them too.

I was half-way through a conversation with Grover about plants when a pretty girl with long frizzy, red hair ran up to our table and plonked herself down on the spare seat next to Percy. She grinned at us and brushed imaginary crumbs off her paint splattered jeans, "Hey guys, sorry I was late. I was finishing of my art project and then I got a bit carried away and started painting some other stuff."

She leaned over to Percy and gave him a quick peck on the lips, my stomach lurched and my heart seemed to burn in my chest. I was wondering why, when I heard my name said. I looked up quizzically, my eyes rested on Percy. It was his voice, he smiled at me, "Anthony, this is Rachel my girlfriend." He looked at her proudly and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. But she turned to me and smiled, "Hello, nice to meet you Anthony!"

I grinned shyly and gave her a nod. I was somewhat upset that Percy had a girlfriend but I knew i would never have a chance with him.

…

That afternoon, I left school with a massive grin plastered on my face. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so happy. I walked through the big gates of Goode high and began my long walk home. I had walked a couple of blocks when I heard my name being called.

"Anthony!" I swivelled around and saw Percy leaning against a gate of an apartment. He looked so good!

I waved and walked over to him, "Hey man."

"Are you free this afternoon, because everyone in the group is going down to Olympus Pizzeria. It's a really fun place we all hang out at a lot. Its massive too, so we aren't all cramped into a tiny little place. You can also come with me and the other boys."

I gave him a grin, "Yeah sure. I will just ring my Dad."

He nodded and I pulled out my mobile phone. I pressed my Dads contact and pressed the phone to my ear, "Dad? Hello?"

"Anthony? Hey. What do you want son?"

"Uh…. One of my friends, Percy asked me if I wanted to come have pizza with him and the rest of our group. I was wondering if I was allowed to go?" I said.

"Sure, good to see your making friends. Any girls you've got your eye on?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and said in a small voice, "I don't know."

"Ahhh, there's a girl isn't there? Is she pretty?" I could hear the crazy smile in his voice.

I decided to go along with him, "Yeah, I guess…."

"Okay, well good luck with her then. We Chase men don't let pretty girls get away. Bye."

"Bye."

I looked up to Percy, "I can go."

He beamed, "Awesome, okay come inside. I just have to get my jacket and then we can go pick up the guys."

"Oh is this your apartment." I hadn't realized that the gate he had been leaning on had been his.

"Yep! Come inside, I think my mum is making her delicious blue cookies!"

I laughed, "Blue?"

Percy smiled, "Long story don't worry about it."

We walked through the gate and made our way up to his apartment which was on the 6th level. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door, we were greeted by the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies at the door.

A woman's voice called down the hallway, "Percy? Is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me. Are you baking cookies?" Percy called.

"Yes Percy, they're still warm and they're sitting on the kitchen bench."

He dragged me into the kitchen where I saw a kind looking woman with long brown hair. She smiled warmly at me, "Hello, who's this Percy?"

Percy turned to his mom, cookies crumbling out of his mouth, "Mam im Amfomy."

She laughed, "I think I will just get him to introduce himself." She turned to me and smiled.

"My name is Anthony, nice to meet you!" I gave her my most confident smile.

"What a polite boy, the pleasure is all mine. And you're new to Goode I'm guessing?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mrs Jackson."

"Oh please call me Sally." She turned to Percy, "I like this boy, he will be a good influence on you."

I suddenly took a very big interest in my feet.

Sally was so nice, she made me wish I was still in touch with my _own _mother.

Percy groaned, "Whatever Mom, let's go Anthony." With that Percy walked off in the direction of what I was guessing was his room. I gave Sally a small smile and followed Percy off to wherever he was going.

I followed him into a medium sized room, its walls were cobalt. In the corner was a bed with a sea green doona on it, there were some photos on the wall and he had a large fish tank in one corner of the room. This was not how I imagined his room!

Crap, did I just say that last bit aloud? I looked up at Percy who was frowning. My eyes widened, "Not that I imagined your room, just that I would have thought your room would be more…."

I couldn't think of anything to say and I noticed Percy moved away from me a bit. He looked up at me, "Well I better get my jacket then."

I nodded, "Hey dude?" Percy looked up. "Your shirt and pants have chocolate all over them."

Percy looked down and nodded, "Oh Thanks."

He took off his shirt, I stared at his body and then caught myself and looked away. I walked over to his pictures on the wall and pretended to be looking at them. When I turned back around Percy was standing in his boxers. I let out a very feminine gasp, then mentally slapped myself. "Uh… w-what ar-are y-you d-d-doing?" I stuttered.

He frowned at me, "Getting changed…..We are both guys aren't we so it doesn't really matter!"

_NOOOO! We are not!_

"Uh yeah, we are. Can I use the bathroom please?" I said nervously.

He gave me a strange look, "Um… sure, second door to the right."

I nodded and left the room.

…

The pizza at the restaurant was delicious, we had all eaten and we were now sitting around talking. I was sitting next to Beckendorf and Percy. Percy had Rachel on his lap and was kissing her neck. I noticed that she seemed preoccupied and distant. I noticed Thalia watching me carefully so I felt kind of awkward, so I turned to Leo who was sitting across from me.

He grinned at me, "Dude, you have got to see this!"

I frowned, "What?"

He held out his phone and showed me a video of a lion riding a bike. _He _was laughing his ass of, but _I _thought it was cruel. I wanted to fit in with these people though, so I laughed too. Leo grinned at me, "I thought you might find that funny." He ruffled my hair.

I gave him a small smile, I was reaching up to scratch my head when I realised that my wig was stuffed up. I excused myself subtly and ran to the bathroom. There was a long hallway and a door to my left. The bathroom was uni-sex and I hurried in.

I checked to see if anyone was in the cubicles, when I realised there was no one in there I turned to the mirror and gasped. My wig was half off. The plaster which keeps it on my head, barely hanging onto my forehead. I looked around and pulled it off my blonde hair fell and was finally free. I was about to put my wig back on when I heard a voice from behind me, "So you're a girl?"

I spun around my face horror stricken, there was Thalia leaning against the bathroom wall with her arms crossed.

I was speechless, I had no idea what to do or say! Do I pretend that my real hair was a wig or do I tell her the truth?

I stared her in the eyes for several seconds then nodded.

She frowned a little, "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

I sighed and pushed a blonde curl behind my ear, "My Dad."

Thalia cocked her head and walked closer to me, she put a hand on my shoulder and whispered,

"You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

I looked into her eyes searching for any sign of something that wasn't genuine, but there was nothing. Pure curiosity and sympathy. So I took a deep breath and told her my story.

**So Thalia knows! Oooooh! Sorry, about the length, I am sick at home and not thinking straight so sorry if the grammar or punctuation is bad! For all my Hotel Half-Blood readers, I will try update that as soon as possible. I am going away for the weekend so I may not though.**

**Also, I put a new picture up for this story. I made it myself, but I don't know if I really like it very much. So could I please have some feedback on that, whether I should keep it or get a new one. By the way, please go check out my other story Hotel Half-Blood!**

**Well I love you guys!**

**-PPP4Eva**


	3. Explaning?

**Hey, thank you for all the reviews I got! I am a proud author! This chapter is pretty long so I hope you enjoy it! See you down the bottom.**

**Annabeth**

"So that's my story. My real name is Annabeth Chase, I have long blonde curly hair, grey eyes and a feminine body." I told Thalia, it had felt amazing to let that out. But Thalia didn't feel as relieved.

"That sick bastard! I will beat the crap out of him! That is not freaking right! He should go to jail, what is wrong with him. I'm going to call the police right n-"

"No!" I interrupted Thalia. "No! He will deny it, he will kill you! He will say it was my choice. You have no proof that it is him forcing me to do it."

Thalia took a deep breath, "Antho- Annabeth…. We have to tell someone."

I shook my head, "No, they won't understand. Please Thalia… don't tell." I put my head in my hands.

I heard her sigh and I looked up hopefully, she was running her fingers through her dark hair, "I won't tell, but I want you to answer my question truthfully. Does he beat you?"

My breath caught and I pinched the bridge of my nose. I looked up at her and gulped, "Yes, occasionally. But only if I do something that isn't very… manly."

Thalia exhaled slowly and nodded. She didn't speak for several seconds and then she said suddenly, "I want to see you. The real you, I mean. This is strange talking to a boy like this. Will you come over to my house tomorrow after school?"

I shook my head, "I can't Dad said I can only make friends with boys."

"I will be your girlfriend then! Come on you can stay the night and everything!"

"He won't believe me."

"Yes he will, we can stop of at your place quickly and we can act all coupley. It will be funny!" Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Fine, we'll do it. But why does it mean so much to you anyway."

Thalia's face darkened and she shook her head, "Never mind. I will tell you when the time is right."

I nodded and suddenly Thalia burst out laughing. I looked up at her and frowned and she choked out to me, "That sounded like it was out of a movie."

A smile played on my lips, tempting and taunting me. I couldn't remember the last time I had truly laughed. Like full-on, can't breathe, choking laugh. But today I did, and to something that wasn't even that funny. But it felt amazing to have a friend and I knew that's what she was, a friend.

**Percy**

As I walked out of the restaurant with Rachel, I realized she looked uncomfortable. I frowned as we turned the corner, "What's wrong Red?"

She gave me a weak smile, "Nothing Perce."

I smiled unsurely, "Well okay if you say so." I leant in to kiss, she responded with a slow sad one. I mentally frowned and wondered (well as much as you can wonder when you are kissing a beautiful girl) what was wrong with her.

…

The next morning, when I was walking to school I saw Anthony step out of his car. I waved him over, he gave small smile to the driver and ran towards me.

"Hey," He rubbed his arm nonchalantly.

I smiled, "Hey!"

We walked in through the gates of the school. I turned to Anthony and smiled, "Hey? You free after school? All they guys are going to the game?"

He visibly paled, "Errr no… I am hanging out with my… girlfriend."

I grinned, "No problems man, who's the lucky girl?"

Anthony seemed nervous which was strange, "Ummm… her name i-"

"ANTHONY!" A voice called out the boy opposite from me's name.

It was Thalia. Thalia grabbed Anthony by the arm and dragged him away from me. I shrugged and walked over to Grover.

**Annabeth**

I was so grateful for Thalia. I wasn't sure what ot say when Percy asked me that, did I tell him it was Thalia or make up some name?

It was period 6 and I was watching the clock anxiously. There was two more minutes until I had to go home with Thalia. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I was excited in a strange kind of way but also nervous.

When the bell rang, I ran to my locker. I packed my bag and stood waiting for Thalia.

"Hey hot stuff."

I swivelled around to see Thalia. She laughed, "Your my boyfriend right? Just practicing my flirting."

I smiled, "Oh ok then, well I guess I should say, 'hey babe.'"

She laughed, "Let's go."

We ran down the street, hand in hand. Thalia was giggling and I was trying not to. We reached my apartment and took the elevator up to the top floor.

We stood at my door; I put my hand on the handle and took a deep breath. Thalia squeezed my hand as I pulled open the door.

"Hey Dad! I'm home!" I called out.

"Okay son, your snacks on the table and-" He stopped, "Who's this lovely lady?"

Thalia giggled convincingly, "I'm Thalia, Anthony's girlfriend." She traced my arm with her fore finger.

Dad looked at her suspiciously, "Nice to meet you Thalia." He turned to me, "And you, no funny business at her house okay? Also do you think I could talk to you privately?"

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He glared at me, "This isn't real is it?"

I feigned a frown, "What do you mean?"

He slapped me on the face, "You know very well what I mean!"

I looked down, "She thinks it's real, I'm just trying to fit in and see if I will feel anything." That had been Thalia and I's plan.

He stared at me for what seemed like hours then nodded, "Fine, you can even stay the night if you want!"

I stared at him for a moment, mainly repulsed at his antics, but I was also shocked he had believed me. I nodded, "Thanks Dad!"

With that, I grabbed Thalia's wrist and dragged her out the door. When we got outside Thalia turned to me, her eyes were burning with rage, "Why is there a red mark on your face?"

I thought frantically, I didn't trust Thalia enough to tell her how often I was mistreated and to what extent, so I made up a small lie, "When we went in the kitchen some red food die spilled on my face." Okay, okay not my best, but Thalia seemed to buy it.

…

Thalia's house was a large cream building, it had a blue iron balcony on the top level. we stopped at the front gate and Thalia grabbed my hand, "Take off your wig."

"What?! No! Not here, someone might see!"

She smiled, "Well you are coming to my house and you don't want to walk in as a boy and leave as a girl do you?"

I shook my head slowly and she grinned, "I thought so, come on then off with the wig."

I slowly reached up to my wig and grabbed a lock of artificial, straight brown hair and pulled unsurely. The wig came off and I felt very self-conscious. My real hair tumbled down my shoulders.

It was then that I realised that even though I had not chosen to be Anthony, he had become my façade, something to hide behind. Someone entirely different from me, he had hidden me for all these years and I was happy that I was finally starting to be me again.

Thalia took my appearance in and smiled, "I can't wait to see you as a full girl."

I laughed and she dragged me inside calling out, "Artemis! I am home! I will be in my room with a friend!"

A voice called back to her, "It's not a boy is it?"

Thalia rolled her eyes, "No it isn't!" She pulled me into a room and pushed me onto the bed.

I frowned at her, "What was that about?"

"My adoptive mom, Artemis is opposed to men. She doesn't let me or my adoptive sisters date, Zoe and Phoebe are ok with it but for me it is kind of annoying, but I cope."

I nodded and shifted on the bed. Thalia grinned mischievously and clapped her hands, "Makeover time!"

10 minutes later, I was standing in front of a full length mirror admiring myself. Thalia smiled at me, "You are gorgeous! I wish I looked like you!"

I shook my head, "I can never let anyone see this though, or at least not until my Dad dies. I am destined to be alone forever…"

She shook her head, "No, why can't you sneak to school like this, your Dad will never know."

I thought about it for a moment, "I guess it could work. But Dad would find out from the school if Anthony wasn't at school. Plus we can't just enrol Annabeth, where would we find the money to pay for my school fees?"

Thalia slumped down on her desk chair, "I guess, but how about we go out with the gang tonight and I will introduce Annabeth them."

"No Thalia, I'm not ready…" I hung my head.

Thalia groaned, "Fine! Now come meet my family."

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her living room. On the couch was a tall, very pretty girl **(AN: Zoe)**. She had long sleek hair and dark eyes, her skin was very tanned she showed this off by wearing white mini shorts. She was talking on the phone with someone.

Standing up next to the couch was a buff looking girl **(AN: Phoebe) **lifting weights. She had thick red hair and freckles.

There was a woman probably in her early 30's **(AN: Artemis. I just thought I would tell you guys who is who in case you got confused) **sitting at a table working on a laptop. She was very beautiful, she had long auburn hair and silvery eyes.

"Guys?" Thalia pulled me to stand next to her.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I have to go Callie, the dork is trying to converse with me." She hung up the phone and looked up at Thalia expectantly.

Thalia smirked, "Since when do you say dork?"

"Since when do you have friends." She gestured at me.

"Since when do you wear mini shorts."

"Since when are you care what I wear."

"Since when do you talk on the phone with Callie?"

"Since when do you-"

"Girls, girls, will you please stop arguing! I am trying to find out what tonight's moon is going to be!"

"Yeah and your giving me a headache, so unless you want a fist to both your faces, I would stop fighting!" Phoebe said casually.

Zoe scowled and turned to Thalia, "What do you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to introduce you guys to my friend Annabeth." She pointed to me.

Artemis smiled warmly at me, "Hello, I'm Artemis. Nice to meet you Annabeth."

Phoebe grinned, "Hey, I'm Phoebe!"

Zoe pulled her glare away from Thalia and focused on me, she gave me a small smile, "Hello, I am Zoe."

I smiled at them, "Hi!"

"Artemis can Annabeth stay the night?" Thalia begged her adoptive mother.

"Of course she can, you girls can order some pizza and watch a movie." Artemis said, "But Thalia, I don't want you sneaking anymore boy's in. Is that clear?"

Thalia went red, "Yes i know!" Zoe snickered.

Half an hour later, Thalia and I were lying on her bed watching Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and eating pizza.

I turned to Thalia just as Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and said, "Tell me about yourself Thalia. I have told you my story and now I want to know yours."

Thalia's face darkened and she shifted uncomfortably. My eyes widened, "Oh no! You don't have to answer that if you don't want t-"

"No its fine, i… I'll tell you. i guess I will start at the beginning, my Dad was a bit of a …. Womanizer, I guess you could say. My mother was a young and beautiful actress and my Dad who was married and a successful business man at the time fell for her. They had a little thing and well… here I am. My Dad left my mum and she turned to alcohol.

"I would hardly see her, if she wasn't at work she would be out partying, drinking or off with some stranger. Needless to say she wasn't the best Mom in the world, she was a heavy alcoholic and we argued a lot. She thought she was amazing because she had attracted the one and only Zeus Bolt. She also made fun of me and occasionally abused me. I was mistreated a lot, she often forgot all about me.

"When I was around seven, my Dad came back. He was… different though, he was more solemn, strict and disciplined. I knew he came back only because he felt as though it was his fault her life had become like that. For the short period of time he was there, my mother improved. She felt special again with him there and wasn't constantly drinking. While he was there they had another child, Jason.

"I loved Jason, he was the only reason I stayed. I didn't trust her with him. One day we went on a holiday at Sonoma Bay, I went to get something from the car and when I came back he was gone. I searched for him all day but I couldn't find him. I knew she had something to do with it so I called the police on her. My own mother, Annabeth. I had to call the police on her!

"She was arrested and when she was let out, she was mad again. Her drinking increased and I ran away. 6 months after I ran away I came home and found that my mother had died in a car accident. She had been drink driving, I was out straight into an orphanage. Artemis adopted me 1 and a half years later."

I nodded and nonchalantly twirled my curls around my finger. I smiled at Thalia, "We have both been through some pretty serious shit right?"

Thalia smiled lightly, "Yeah I guess, at least we have each other to help out!"

**So how was that? I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, my computers being mean and autocorrect isn't working. So nothing in this chapter is auto corrected. But I proofread so it should be alright. By the way, read FAKE by MaydayParade8123 it is so amazing and I am so obsessed. I haven't finished yet though, but read it because it is bloody brilliant!**

**My news: I passed my SRC exam today, that basically means I am a junior life saver! YAY! I have my presentation soon. I will try update soon. xxxx**

**-PPP4Eva**


	4. Abuse and Flirting?

**Hi! I know, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I lost my charger for my laptop! But now that I have it back and its holidays, I will hopefully become an updating machine! Probably not, but I will try! I am also very inspired at the moment because I just watched Perk of Being a Wallflower! Best movie in the world, I watched it yesterday and it is now officially one of my favourite movies! By the way, have any of you noticed I use a lot of exclamation marks? I think I use too many!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson! (See! I am a crazy person!)**

**Annabeth**

I gave him a suspicious look but sat down opposite him.

He took a long gulp of coffee then cleared his throat, "I think it is time we talk about some things…. Man to man."

I slowly nodded and he continued, "Well, as you are getting older, you are going to have some… desires. But I want you to know that, you can always talk about it with me okay? Also, remember that you should always use protection!"

I was shell-shocked, I just sat there staring at him, my jaw on the floor and my eyes about to pop out. It took me several seconds to process it all, I blushed.

His eyes widened, "Men do not blush!"

He raised fist and I flinched, knowing what was coming next. His fist met my face with much velocity and I almost collapsed right there but I held myself tall and remained expressionless.

I looked up at him, he was sick! He combed his fingers through his greasy hair, and his eyes burned manically. He was insane, I always wonder how it is possible that I am related to such a sick creep!

I quickly ran up to my room and collapsed onto my bed, tears running down my cheeks. I furiously wiped them away, days like this reminded me of my first days as Anthony Chase.

**Flashback**

When I woke up in the morning, I sat up not knowing where I was. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and drank in my surroundings. Then I remembered…

I felt as though my stomach had been dragged down and my dread filled heart was being seized by a cold hand, squeezing it. I couldn't breathe and I wanted to hit my head on a wall a thousand times until all this would go away.

I slowly stood up and walked to my wardrobe, I searched through it searching for something remotely manly to wear. I finally found a big hoodie and some baggy jeans, I pulled them on and studied myself in the mirror.

I didn't know what my Father wanted me to do with my hair so I pulled it up into a baby blue beanie. I looked slightly like a boy, but I knew he would want to do something with my hair. If he wanted to cut it off I would refuse! I had to!

I slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where my Dad was. I felt as though my heart was being poked with a hot stick. I was terrified I couldn't show it though. I was too proud for that.

"D-dad?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but failed epically.

He looked up and for the first time I got to look at him properly. He was in his late 40's, the hair that he had left, was brittle and greasy, standing up in all directions. His black eyes burned with pure insanity, I couldn't believe my mom had fallen for him! I tried to search for one mutual characteristic but I couldn't.

He beamed at me, "Anthony!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me harshly to sit next to him on the couch. He studied me nodding until his eyes rested on my hat. His nostrils flared and his hand rose, he slapped me hard across the face and I whimpered loudly.

I stared at him in shock! He raised his hand again and I flinched, but this time his hand formed a fist and it came towards me, I was helpless and I felt sick. When his fist made contact with my face,I recoiled. Pain coursed through my body and there was a lump in my throat.

The next day I woke up with bruises all over my face, my Father and I had gone shopping after my beating and bought boy clothes, along with some contacts and a wig. I was now officially a boy.

**Flashback end**

I realised I needed to talk to someone, I rang up Thalia and she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Thalia."

"Anthony hey!" She was obviously with other people.

"Uh, hi. Ummm I was wondering if we could t-talk." My voice quivered and I was terrified that I would start crying again.

Thalia seemed to hear the stutter and quickly said, "Sure! But Percy, Nico and I were just heading to go grab something to eat. But maybe we can talk there?"

"Ok, thanks Thalia."

"Do you want to meet us outside McDonalds?"

"Ok. See you soon."

"Yep."

We hung up and I grabbed my phone and ran out the door avoiding Dad on the way out.

…

When I got there, I spotted Thalia, Percy and Nico straight away. I jogged up to them and smiled. Thalia gave me a hug and Percy and Nico gave one of those man hugs I had been practicing.

I couldn't help but notice how good Percy looked that day. His dark hair was tussled and windblown, his green eyes seemed to sparkle every time he smiled. I quickly banished those thoughts as they were pointless.

Macdonald's was busy, but we found a table. There was long line to get the food, so Thalia and Nico went to get food together and left Percy and I together at the table alone.

There was an awkward silence then Percy cleared his throat and said, "The weather's nice today huh?"

I burst out laughing, "Nice conversation starter Percy! Look out there!"

He looked at the window and went red, because it was pouring with rain. He rubbed the back of his neck, "I … uh… just wanted to make you laugh."

I smiled and whispered, "Well it worked."

He went pale and I suddenly realised I had been flirting with him, and in a very girly way. I don't know how he makes me this way. He makes me forget about all my problems… and it scares me.

I cleared my throat then stood up, claiming that I needed to use the bathroom. I got up and locked myself in the disabled bathroom. That was the one I generally used, as I felt uncomfortable in the men's room.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and I punched the wall. I was filled with so many emotions; anger, happiness, sadness and so many more which I couldn't understand.

There was a knock on the door a voice called out worriedly, "Annabeth? It's Thalia could you let me in please?"

I sighed and opened the door slightly for her to get through. We got some strange looks from some kids but Thalia put the finger up to them and glared, "Move on, there's nothing to see here."

Once we were locked in the bathroom together Thalia turned to me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and recounted everything. Starting from Dad hitting me at home, to flirting with Percy. When I was done she enclosed me into a massive bear hug, I collapsed into it. Tears ran down my cheeks and I mumbled, "You are an amazing friend Thalia."

She let go of me and grinned, "I am aren't I? Now, the Percy situation…. Do you like him?"

I covered my face with my hands and groaned, "I don't know! I mean he's extremely good looking! Very nice, but… I don't know him that well and we can never be together!"

Thalia thought about it for awhile, "Well, why don't you get to know him. You guys can get really close and then if you think he is trust worthy you can tell him!"

I shook my head, "No! What if I do something stupid, like flirt with him again! I would die of embarrassment!"

She gave me puppy dog eyes and I caved in, "Fine!"

**So was that good? I hope you enjoyed it! I will try update as soon as possible.**

**Lots of love and updates,**

**Emily xx**


	5. Almost a Kiss?

**Okay before I begin, I would just like to thank 'Guest.' Because their review made me very happy! So guest, I would like to say that I love the stories, FAKE and Kisses like a Summer Rain and I am so honoured to be put up there with them!**

**Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I mean, my laptop even belongs to my school! L**

**Percy**

I couldn't believe myself! I had flirted with a guy! I didn't stay at MacDonald's very long after that, I bolted home and rang up Rachel and asked her to come over.

I leaned over and kissed Rachel savouring the kiss, convincing myself I was completely and utterly straight. It worked very well but I knew I still had some sort of attraction to Anthony. I put more of myself into the kiss, resulting in a more passionate kiss. I was running my tongue along her bottom lip, seeking for entrance Rachel pulled away. I frowned, wondering if I had done something wrong.

I looked up at me sadly, "I'm sorry Percy. This is wrong… I need to tell you something."

I nodded, "Sure, babe what's up?"

She took a deep breath and began, "My father says I am not allowed to be in a relationship until I have finished school. " A tear trickled down her cheek and she continued, "He wants me to focus on my studies. So Percy… I am going to have to b-break up you." She looked down and tears fell from her eyes.

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and wiped the tears off her face. She looked up at me lovingly, "Thank you for understanding, I… really love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, kissing her one last time.

She smiled sadly and went to get her bag, hoisting it onto her shoulder she turned back to me, "I hope we can still be friends."

I nodded and she left. I fell back on the bed sadly, I guess you could say I was slightly heartbroken. But I guess you could also say I was expecting it. A lone tear trickled down my cheek. I felt dejected, I just lay there for hours and when my mom came up to tell me dinner was ready all I could do was look at her and shake my head.

Rachel had been my life, I had truly loved her and now she was gone I felt incomplete. I was…. There is no other word for it, heartbroken. Of course, Rachel's dad had always been strict so it didn't really shock me too much. But there was still a sense of complete sadness, wreaking my body.

My life seemed to be pretty stuffed up at the moment, firstly I had feelings for a boy and was flirting with him. Secondly, my girlfriend broke up with me and finally, I seemed to have the slight feeling of relief that she broke up with me.

I groaned and lay back down on my bed. What had I done to deserve this?!

**Annabeth**

The next day at school, I ran to see Thalia straight away. She was standing at her locker when I tapped her shoulder, "I can't do it."

She frowned, "Can't do what?"

"Be friends with him, it's too strange."

She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, "Oh God, it is not that hard. Do you want to know if you can trust him?"

I nodded, "Yes but…" I groaned because I had no reason to support my argument.

Thalia smiled sweetly, "So it is decided then, you are going to be friends then!"

I sighed in defeat, "My next class is with him though…"

"Perfect, it is time to put Operation BFF to action." Thalia grinned. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to class.

In Biology, I took my seat next to Percy and smiled awkwardly at him. This was going to be very strange!

"Look dude, about the other day I-"

I shook my head, "No worries man, I know you were only kidding."

He sent me a relieved smile and I relaxed, thanking any God that was up there that it had worked. I grinned at him, not knowing what to say. But thankfully he saved me, "Do you swim?"

I shook my head, "No I don't know how." That was always my answer, of course I could swim, just in my current situation it wasn't something I could do a lot of.

His eyes widened in disbelief, "You don't know how?! Okay, it is official I am going to teach you."

I shook my head, almost too quickly, "No! I mean- I am allergic to chlorine and salt water."

"Oh well that is too bad, maybe one day we should get the others and we can all go to some fresh water place one day."

I decided that this wasn't a set outing so I agreed. We talked about everything and I really enjoyed talking to him by the end of the lesson he invited me over to his house after school.

When class finished I headed to my next class, Maths. Thalia was in my maths class and she pressed on the topic of Percy for almost the entire lesson. I didn't withhold any of our conversation from her, but I didn't tell her that every time he smiled at me my stomach would flutter and my heart would do acrobatics.

That afternoon at Percy's house, I was sitting on the carpet in Percy's bedroom leaning against his bed and we were playing video games. I was very bad at it and Percy seemed to always beat me.

I fiddled with the controller trying to make my soldier shoot the zombie, but I ended up just dying and having to tell Percy to come over and revive me again.

We finished our game and I turned to Percy and asked cautiously, "You and Rachel seemed kind of distant today at lunch… what going on man?"

He took a deep breath, "She broke up with me…. Her father won't allow her to be in a relationship until she finishes school."

I hung my head, "Oh… tough luck man."

He nodded and got up and lay back on the bed and I sat on the footer of the bed. He shook his head, "Come sit on the bed, I don't bite you know?"

**Percy**

Okay, so I am not sure why I said that but I guess it was on impulse. But Anthony nodded and came and sat on the edge of my bed.

I frowned at him and sat up so I could look him in the eye, "You know, you are not like other guys. You are more sensitive…. You always say the right thing."

He shifted uncomfortably, which made me laugh, "It's okay dude, that was a weird thing to say."

He nodded and I suddenly realised how close our faces were. I could smell his lemony smell and I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes looked down at my lips then back up to my eyes. I inched in, then so did he and I was about to capture his lips in a- Wait no!

I pulled away quickly, blushing furiously. Anthony cleared his throat, "Uh well, I'd better go…."

He bolted out the door and I collapsed back onto my bed groaning. My mom opened the door and poked her head through the door frame, "Percy why is that nice boy leaving?"

I couldn't help but groan once more.

**Was that okay? I am really sorry about the length L but my next update will be longer hopefully! Also I am a curious author, how was everyone's Christmas'? What did everyone get? Let me know, because I love to hear from you guys!**

**Also please please please review! I promise not to become a nagging review hungry author (we have all seen those!) but just for this chapter because it was just Christmas, if you are reading this review. You actually have no idea how happy they make me! So maybe review for a late Christmas present? J**

**Love Emily xx**


	6. The Mysterious Girl?

**Hi… do you remember me? I'm sorry for not updating, but I went away for ten days. I had a great time, I even started learning to surf. But now I am back and have my laptop back and here with an update. I think you will like this chapter…..**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing….**

**Annabeth**

I ran down Percy's street breathing heavily, wanting to get as far as possible from him, but also wanting to be as close as possible to him. I ran down the street and I came to an alley way. I slipped into it and sat on the cold floor, tears ran down my cheeks and I had an aching feeling in throat. I sobbed and sobbed letting it all out.

I realized that this was the first time I had actually let myself cry properly in my time of being a boy. Sure I had had tears but I had never let myself let it all out. Have an actual, proper cry. Something about it felt amazing, it felt like I could finally let all my pain and sadness loose.

I wish I could be with Percy, he was so kind and attractive and funny. I feel more comfortable around him than other guys, except for when something stupid happens like that.

I cried and cried, leaning into the wall of the building beside me. I furiously pulled off my wig and fiddled to take off my contacts. I had taken out one contact, when it started to rain. I felt like I was in a movie, I was in a dimly lit alley way, was pouring down on me, making me wet and cold and I was crying. My luck isn't it?

All I was wearing was some jeans, a t-shirt and a thin jacket, I huddled closer into my jacket but it was soaked so I only got colder. I didn't want to go home right now, I didn't want to see my father who was the reason I was in this mess in the first place.

The alley was quiet; Percy's suburb was a fairly quiet one so there was barely anyone around. I was very thankful for that, so I sat down and cried for a while longer.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps; I let out a last sob until I turned around to see a dark shadow making its way towards me. I stared at it in fear, but as it got closer I was able to make out its features more clearly.

Hair black as night, eyes as green as the sea. Percy! He was the person I was trying to get away from in the first place. I tried to hide behind a large dumpster, but tripped in the process.

Then there was a warm hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him in fear, "I-" I then realized that I didn't have my wig on. I must have looked very strange, one brown eye and one grey one. Dirty blonde hair, pulled up into a high bun so that no hair would escape my wig. He also wouldn't think that I was Anthony….

I expelled a relieved breath of air, "I'm fine."

He frowned, "You don't really look that fine…."

"Honestly, don't worry. I was just walking home from a uh… friends place and it started to rain, so I looked for some shelter." I wasn't lying.

He nodded, "Do you want a ride home though?"

I shook my head, "No it's fine, the rain is clearing up now." Thunder sounded, mot exactly helping my case, "And ummm… I only live around the corner."

He shook his head, "You would have gone home if you lived around the corner. Come with me and you can have a warm shower and a warm drink and then I can drive you home."

I bit my lip, unsure whether I should take his offer. What if he recognised me? But, I nodded and followed him to his apartment.

When we got inside, Percy dragged me straight to his room and handed me a hoodie and some sweats, "Go have a shower and put these on. They're a bit big but they'll do, when you are finished come out to the kitchen and I will have some hot coffee ready for you." He flashed me a gorgeous smile and I took the clothing with a slight nod.

I then walked down the hall to look for the bathroom.

**Percy**

As I prepared the girls drink I thought about her. I wasn't really sure why I helped her to that extent. But something about her seemed familiar, I wasn't sure why. I mean she's not like any other girl I have ever seen before; she didn't seem to care about her looks.

One of her eyes was a beautiful, yet intimidating grey, while the other was a familiar brown. I felt a connection with her, despite only knowing her for less than 10 minutes and not even knowing her name. Something drew me towards her.

I poured boiling water into the powder and mixed it around until it was a deep brown. I left it to cool on the bench and went to retrieve her wet clothes and hang them out. To be blatantly honest, I didn't really know what to do for this mysterious girl. Mom was out and I had simply been out walking to clear my head after the…. Incident, and then I found her.

When I made my way into the kitchen, she was sitting up at the bench sipping her coffee. I stared at her, she was extremely pretty, no she was beautiful. I couldn't help but stare, when she shifted uncomfortably I coughed awkwardly, "So…. Uh, I never told you my name! I'm Percy! What's your name?"

Her eyes widened and she stared at me for what seemed like hours. It looked like she was having an inner battle with herself by the way her features would frown then contort into a worried look.

"You don't have to tell me though…." I scratched my neck.

She didn't say anything, she just bit her lip and furrowed her brow with a worried expression. She sighed and shrugged. I wasn't too sure what it meant but I decided to leave it.

7 minutes later of complete silence, she finished her coffee and I put it in the dish washer for her. I then grabbed my car keys and she followed me out the door.

In the car she instructed me of where to go, mainly with flicks of her hands pointing in the direction she wanted me to go, but with an occasional, "Left here." Or, "Turn here."

When we finally pulled out the front of her house, she turned to me and gave me weak but stunning smile, "Thank you for everything." She leant over and kissed my cheek, then blushed and quickly jumped out of the car. I sat there dumb founded, wondering what she had done that for.

I turned my head slightly to see her standing at the front gate, just standing there. I frowned and started up the car, I drove down the road a bit then looked back to see her running down the street away from her house and running into another.

I did not understand this girl one bit, but I still felt attracted to her somehow.

**So did you like that? Annabeth and Percy finally meet! Yay! Please review, because reviews are awesome and they make me happy. Well, I can't think of anything else to say….**

**BYE! :)**


	7. Protection?

**Hey guys! So thanks for letting me know about the Andrew, Anthony mistake! I fixed it, and just so everyone knows, Annabeth's boy name is Anthony! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of doing these! I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

**Annabeth**

As soon as I was Percy couldn't see me anymore, I ran away from the house I wanted Percy to think was mine and to my own. I didn't want Percy to see the girl go into Anthony's house, in case for some reason Percy had to come to my house at some stage.

I didn't know what to expect from my dad when I got home, he was very unpredictable. I opened the gate walked down the path, at the front door I took a deep breath and knocked.

The door swung open revealing my father giving me a toothy grin, "Hello, can I help you?"

My breath hitched because I was so scared, "D-dad, its m-me Anthony."

His eyes flashed and I prepared for the worst, he then looked around - most likely checking if there was anyone there – then grabbed a fist of my hair and dragged me inside.

He slammed the door close and turned to me, "What the hell?" He slapped my cheek and I winced in pain, "Where the hell have you been? Why aren't you wearing your wig!"

I cowered away from him, "I l-lost it…."

His eyes flashed again, "Why was it off your head in the first place?"

I struggled for an answer, "Because… I… I am trying out for the football team?" I assessed my answer and it sounded good, so I repeated it, "I'm trying out for the football team!"

His eye twitched and he seemed to stand there for hours considering my answer. Finally he cleared his throat, "Well, I'm proud of you son! Next time be more careful though!"

I nodded and he clapped his hand to my back, for normal people this would be seen as a friendly action, but I could feel the aggression behind it. He then shoved me in the direction of my room, instructing me to put on my spare wig.

I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me, sighing in relief. I had a shower then went to my wardrobe to search for my other wig. When I finally found it, I frowned. It was messy and looked very fake; it was slightly wavy as opposed to my normally straight wig, but the colour was identical so it would have to do.

I pulled on the wig, then put in my contacts, I then assumed position on my bed and brought out my phone to call Thalia.

"Thalia?" I said.

"Hey Annabeth! What's up?" She answered.

"Uh… I don't know how to say this so I am just going to say it out right…. Percy met me. As Annabeth I mean."

"What? When? How? Where?"

"Uh, well I went to his house as Anthony and we hung out for a bit, then we almost kissed so I-"

"What?! You kissed?" She interrupted.

"No, no, we almost kissed. He invited me to sit on the bed so I did, and then we were talking and somehow we ended up really close. Then he leant in, so I did too, but then he freaked out so I left. Then I ran away and took of my wig and one of my contacts, it started to rain and so I went into this alley way. Then Percy found me and invited me to his place to warm up and then he would drive me home. I didn't tell him my name though."

Thalia didn't answer for several seconds; she was obviously processing the situation. She finally answered, "So what now? You obviously still like Percy but it is kind of awkward between you two now…"

I grimaced, "Yeah…"

She sighed, "Well I guess we will have to see what happens at school."

I nodded, then realized she couldn't see me, "It just sucks Thalia, I hate it, I hate my dad!"

"I know it's hard… Do you want me to come over, maybe I could cheer you up!"

I laughed, "That would be great, how about tomorrow after school?"

"Awesome! Well I will see you tomorrow, bye!"

"Bye." I hung up and sighed, Thalia was an amazing friend and I was so lucky to have her!

**Percy**

As I walked through the gates of Goode High school, I sighed. My mind was overflowing with thoughts of Rachel, Anthony and the mysterious girl. After thinking about it more I realized that the effect the girl had was the same that Anthony had on me.

I inwardly groaned as I saw Anthony and Thalia walking, should I hide from Anthony or go talk to him. Thalia hugged him quickly and ran off, I knew I had to go talk to him now that she was gone, so I made my way over to him.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around. He went visibly pale when he saw it was me, "Uh hey P-percy."

I grimaced, "Hey and uh… I think we need to talk…"

He scrunched up his nose, in a very cute way. What? No! I meant hot… NO I meant sexy… AHHHHH! I meant… forget it. He nodded, "Yeah we do… I was uh thinking we could just forget about everything that happened last night and continue being friends. Because you're a really good friend and I uh… don't want to lose that friendship."

I nodded, that seemed like a good idea to me. "Okay man. So we're cool?" I held out my hand for him to shake it.

He smiled, "Yeah, we're cool." He slipped his small, soft hand into mine and shook it. Our hands lingered and we stayed in that position for several seconds, staring into each other's eyes, brown on green. Until the bell went, I rubbed my neck, pulling my hand away from his, "Well I had better be going, I will uh… see you in period two, biology."

He grinned, "See you soon. We should meet here to walk to class together!"

He beamed, "I'd like that!"

I walked off to class and all through that period I couldn't help but wonder where I had seen those brown eyes before….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I met up with Anthony at the assigned place and we made our way to our next class. On the way he turned to me, "Hey Perce, do you mind if I get something from my locker quickly, it's just down there?" He pointed down a hallway.

"Sure." We walked down the hallway and he turned to his locker and did the combination. He opened and searched in his locker for something. I stared at his movements, watching how easily he did things, he was definitely not a klutz like me. I watched as he pushed his hair off his eyes, and flattened it when it got too messy. I realized I had been staring when he looked back at me blushing.

I quickly pre occupied myself by checking my phone for texts, there was one from Grover and I opened it up and replied. When I looked back up at Anthony, there was a tall girl standing next to him.

She had dark sleek hair, and beautiful brown hair, I realized that it was Drew Tanaka and she was giggling and standing extremely close to Anthony.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "So Anthony, you're new here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I was home schooled before."

She bit her lip seductively, "That's cool, you know you're kind of cute…." She touched his arm.

I felt really protective of Anthony right now! I tried to convince myself that I just didn't want him to get hurt by Drew but that wasn't really working. I couldn't really register what was going through Anthony's mind, his features were contorted with what looked like disgust but there was also a hint of sadness in there.

"Uh thanks but I'm not really interested."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Awww you're funny too! Of course you're interested in me! Are you free this afternoon?"

He shook his head, "I'm really not-"

She moved close to him, pressing her body against his, he stepped back very quickly and crossed his arms over his body. She traced shapes on his arms and I felt a pang of jealousy, "He's not interested Drew! Give it up!"

She spun around to see me and her eyes widened, "Percy! Hey!" She immediately switched her flirtatious behaviour from Anthony to me.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Anthony's wrist and dragged him away from Drew. We stopped at the classroom and sat down in our seat.

**Annabeth**

Percy's dad Mr Oceania strode into the classroom, "Good morning class! Today we will be…."

As Mr Oceania, described the work we would be doing that day I turned to Percy and put my lips beside his ear and whispered, "Thank you for earlier that was cool."

My lips brushed his ear and we both blushed but he grinned too, "No problem!"

**How was that did you like it? It is extremely hot here it is something like 43 degrees Celsius, sorry I can't be bothered to look up what that is in Fahrenheit... Even my pool was warm so when I went in it wasn't very refreshing! Well bye!  
Emily xx **


	8. Meeting Again?

**Hey, guys I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I hope you like this chapter though…. Well it was fun writing and it is long! Also, please read the Authors Note at the bottom it is VERY important!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Annabeth**

At lunch, I sat with Thalia and we were talking about the fact that I should probably try out for the football team in case my Dad rang up the school.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to play football!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you can learn!" She grinned, "Percy is in the team! Why don't you ask him? Plus, that will add to your time together!"

I thought about it for a moment, like Thalia said I would be able to spend time with Percy but if I am hopeless at the sport I will totally embarrass myself in front of him! But I did want to spend time with him so I agreed.

Thalia turned to Percy who was sitting a few seats down from us, "Percy!"

He looked up from his burger, "Yeah?"

"Anna-Anthony, wants to try out for the football team! You could help him practice!"

He grinned, "Yeah! Good idea Thals! I like it, hey Anthony? Tomorrow after school do you want to go practice on the field and I can show you a few things?"

I nodded, "Yeah that would be great! Thanks Perce!"

He waved off my gratitude, "It's no problem! What do you have next?"

I pulled out my timetable and studied it, "I have Ancient History."

He was checking his when he looked up, "I have Algebra, it's in the same building I will walk you there."

I frowned, wasn't that something a guy did for a girl? I looked up and he was bright red and stuttering, "Uh, not walk you to class, because obviously you can do that yourself. But ummm… walk with you? Yeah, walk with you!"

I nodded but blushed a little bit, just as the bell went. We stood up and made our way to class, Percy grinned, "You are a really awesome friend you know!"

I looked up at him smiling, "That was a random thought… but thanks!"

He smiled and we continued walking in a comfortable silence. A moment later my hand brushed his, I don't know how to explain it, but a thousand electricity volts ran through my body. I felt energized and the happiest I had been in a long time but it also made me lose my senses, I felt vulnerable but something about it felt amazing!

I looked to Percy and something about the way he held himself made me think he felt it too but I brushed it off. We got outside my classroom and he gave a weak smile and ran off quickly. I stood there outside my class confused about why he had left in such a hurry without a word!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I waited for Thalia outside her Algebra classroom, I looked in through the window on the door as the teacher continued to lecture the class even though the bell had gone almost 10 minutes ago. The teacher Mr Burg walked around the classroom droning on.

Mr Burg was extremely tall and had a very long neck, his mouth was always open wide and apparently that wasn't such a good thing seeing as he had horrible breath!

When he was behind Thalia she looked at me and grinned and began making faces and imitating his face. I stifled a smile, but I saw Mr Burg walking towards her. I signalled for her to stop but she didn't get the gist so he saw. He stood in front of her, glaring down his long nose. "Miss Grace," I could just her quietly through the glass, "May I ask what you are doing?"

Thalia looked up at him and blinked several times, then looked down and mumbled, "Nothing sir."

He pursed his lips, then cleared his throat, "Detention tomorrow after school!"

Thalia groaned, "But sir I-"

He waved off her complaining, "Class dismissed!" He then grabbed his laptop and left the classroom.

Everyone grabbed their books quickly and ran out after him, except for Thalia. I walked into the classroom and pulled my backpack of my back and placed it on the ground. I then sat on the desk while Thalia got her books together.

I pushed my bangs off my eyes and stared at Thalia, "Thalia, I was thinking… I- I'm kind of worried about you coming over…."

She looked up and bundled her books into her arms, "Why?"

I sighed, "Well my Dad he's… pretty unpredictable… so I am worried that something will happen to you."

She looked up and pursed her lips put her books down and placed her hands on her hips, "I would be fine you know… but if you're…. if you're uncomfortable then you can come to my place again."

I studied her then flung my arms around her, "Thank you Thalia! Thank you so much! You are an amazing friend!"

She chuckled, "I try."

I squeezed her tighter just as the door swung open, we pulled apart and looked to the door and there stood Mr Burg who cleared his throat, "Ah, well I am very sorry if I am interrupting something…"

Thalia bit her lip, obviously holding back laughter. I stifled a smile, "Uh, no sir it's fine."

We left the classroom in a hurry after that. As soon as we were out we burst out laughing, we made our way to the gates of the school through giggles.

We ran back to Thalia's apartment, at the front door Thalia pulled off my wig and fumbled in her bag for something. She pulled out some sunglasses and handed them to me, I was guessing this was to hide my eyes. She then unlocked the door, "Artemis? I'm home!"

A voice called from down the hallway, "Hey Thalia! I thought you were going to a friends house?"

"Oh…. Uh… we decided to come here instead because… her Dad said that he was having work friends over." Thalia lied convincingly.

"Okay, well come on in, I have some snacks here if you want them." We walked into the kitchen where Artemis was standing holding out a tray of muffins.

Thalia shook her head, "No thanks, we are going out if that's okay?"

Artemis pursed her lips, "I guess that's okay as long as it isn't with any men."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "There won't be Artemis!"

Artemis frowned, "There better not be or I will turn you into an Antelope!"

Thalia grinned and grabbed my hand and dragged me towards her room. When we got in there I looked at Thalia pointedly, "Where are we going."

She winked, "Shopping. But I'm not going shopping with Anthony… I'm going shopping with Annabeth!"

I groaned, "No Thalia, I don't want anyone to see me!"

She rolled her eyes and cocked her head, "We are going out I don't care what you say!"

"But Thal-"

"Fine! We won't go shopping then, but we are going to the movies!" She grinned.

"Thalia no." I sighed.

"No one is even going to see you in the theatre because it will be too dark!"

I bit my lip, I was terrified that my Dad would find out. I couldn't think of a way that he could find out but I was still scared. I turned to Thalia and smiled, "Fine!"

**Percy**

I paced my bedroom rubbing my temples. I was not going gay! For the past hour I had been trying to convince myself that my feelings for Anthony were that off a protective older brother. As well as having inner turmoil over whether I should turn to her.

I pulled out my phone and tapped on the contacts icon. Then scrolling down until I came to her name, I tapped on the contact and my fore finger hovered over the call button. I squeezed my eyes shut and tapped it then brought the phone to my ear.

She answered on the first ring, "Hello, this is Drew speaking."

**(A/N: Just so you know I was going to end it here but because I am super nice I decided to keep writing. ;))**

I took a deep breath, "Hey Drew, this is Percy."

There was silence and then her tone turned flirtatious, "Hey Percy, how are you?"

I cringed, "I am good thanks."

I could practically hear her batting her eyelashes, "So is there something you need from me?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Uh yeah, I was wondering if you…."

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to go to the movies with me today." It came out fast so I could get it over and done with.

"OMG! I would totally love to!" She gushed.

"Uh cool, well I will see you in 10 minutes?"

"See you soon!"

I hung up and groaned. I was only doing this to convince myself that I liked girls and not guys. I stood up and grabbed my car keys; I left the apartment and drove towards the movie cinema.

**Annabeth**

Thalia and I got out of the car and I pushed a curl behind my ear. I had insisted to Thalia that I wore what I had on when Percy met me, my real blonde hair with one brown contact and my normal grey eye.

We pushed the doors open to the lobby of the cinema. We went and purchased our tickets then bought some popcorn and lollies. We were just about to head into the cinema when someone tapped Thalia on the shoulder, we both turned around to see a small African-American girl with dark curly hair, beside her was a buff looking Asian boy, they were holding hands. Behind them was a tall, pretty girl with long dark hair and tanned skin, next to her was a scrawny blonde boy with a large backpack and I think I a massacred teddy bear sticking out.

Thalia's eyes lit up, "Hazel! Oh my God I haven't seen you in ages." She gave the girl a big hug and grinned at the others.

She then pointed to me, "Guys, this is my friend Beth!"

Everyone smiled at me and the buff Asian boy gave a small wave, "I'm Frank, nice to meet you!"

Hazel next to him beamed at me, "I'm Hazel, but I am guessing you knew that after what Thalia said!" I smiled and nodded.

The tall girl behind them shot me a tight smile, "I am Reyna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Finally, the scrawny boy scratched his neck and looked at me suspiciously, "I'm Octavian…"

I gave a weak smile, "Hey guys, it's great to meet you!"

Thalia turned to me, "A- Beth, these guys don't go to our school. They go to Yancy Academy!"

I nodded, "Cool."

Thalia smiled and fiddled with the hem of her 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt, "Well, Beth we had better get going, the movie is about to start. Bye guys."

We waved goodbye to the four of them and entered the theatre.

**Percy**

I met Drew out the front of the cinema and she looked awesome, I almost forgot about Anthony. Almost.

She ran over to me and gave me a hug, "Hey Percy, you look so hot today!"

I nodded awkwardly, "Uh thanks Drew, you look good too."

She shot me a flirtatious smile, "Thanks Percykins!"

I inwardly cringed at the nickname, "Uh, how about we go get our tickets and stuff now?"

She flicked her hair, "Okay then! I will just get my money out then." She made no movement to get money out of her bag, so I was guessing that she was implying that I should pay for her.

I sighed, "It's okay, I will pay."

She put her hand to her heart, "Thank you Percy, you are like such a gentleman!"

I grimaced, "Thanks…."

We walked in and got our stuff and walked into the cinema. We were walking up the aisle, we made our way to our seat. Drew and I sat behind a girl with spiky black hair and another girl with familiar blonde curls.

I was trying to think where I had seen her before. Was it school? Then it dawned on me, the mysterious girl who I had found on the street had hair just like that. But I doubted it was her she hadn't seemed like the type to go out a lot.

I settled into my seat, Drew was trying to cuddle up with me but I was ignoring her. I was kind of regretting doing asking her out, it really didn't change my feelings for Anthony. I turned my attention to the movie and watched for a while.

After watching for several minutes, I stole a glance down at the girl, she was whispering something in her friend's ear. In the dark cinema, I could just make out a chocolaty brown eye. My mind flashed back to the girls eyes, one had been a very similar brown.

The girl turned her head slightly, I could now see both her eyes. One brown and one grey…..

Oh. My. God.

It was _her._

**Ooooh! It's a cliffy! Thanks for reading this authors note! So firstly, I would like to say that I am back at school so I won't be updating as much :( and secondly, I will be starting up another story soon. The descriptions are below so please vote on your favourite!**

**Yearning for Love: **_My pencil formed the curvature of her high cheekbones; I shaded her eyes so that they were beautiful yet intimidating. She was perfect and I yearned for her…. _Percy Jackson is a skilled artist and his pieces are sold all around the world, his skills are ones to rival that of Da Vinci or Michelangelo. When one day in his studio he sketches the eyes of a girl, as the piece progresses Percy falls hopelessly in love with the subject of the artwork. Hopelessly in love with a girl he can never have….

**All's Fair in Love and War: **Annabeth Chase is a commander in the army, when a new recruit called Percy Jackson comes along, love blossoms but what if Percy is already dating someone and Annabeth doesn't want to be in a relationship during the war.

**So please vote on which is your favourite! Feed the Author? (With reviews that is….)**

**Have a nice week! Love Emily xx**


	9. Movies and Men's Bathrooms?

**Hey guys! Here is the chapter! Also, I will tell you which story I will be writing next down the bottom! I think you guys will like this chapter... *Sly look***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and I don't own Q/How_do_blow_fish_reproduce which is where I got the information about the reproduction cycle for Blowfish (don't worry it will make sense later on!).**

**Annabeth**

I knew he was there. I knew he was watching me. I knew he was going to say something to me when the movie finished. I knew a lot of things but at that moment, as soon as the credits began to roll all I wanted to do was get out of the cinema as quickly as possible!

I stood up hurriedly, making sure not to let him see my face. I grabbed Thalia's arm but she was still sitting down. I pulled her wrist but she pried my fingers of it, "Why are you in such a rush Beth?"

I ran a finger through my hair but stretched out a finger indicating to Percy. She glanced up quickly and her eyes widened. She spun around and grabbed my hand and we moved quickly out of the aisle. I stole a glance back at Percy who was kissing Drew. I looked back at Thalia and- Wait! Kissing DREW?!

My head snapped back around and my jaw dropped, Drew was sitting very close to him, basically sitting on his lap. Her hands were gripping tightly onto his t-shirt and his arms were tense and his hands were on her shoulders. I let out a whimper and ran out of the cinema, Thalia following behind me.

I ran until I was outside and I took a gulp of fresh air. Why was he kissing her? Percy didn't like Drew. Why was he with her at the movies in the first place?!

Thalia rushed out the big doors and encased me in a hug. I tried not to cry, especially since I was in public but a lone tear ran down my cheek. Thalia stroked my hair, "It's okay, let's go back to place and you can stay over if you want."

I looked up at her with glassy eyes, "Yeah that would be great Thals. Thanks."

With that she released me and we made our way back to her car and we drove home in a comfortable silence.

**Percy**

I had made up my mind that I would talk to the girl at the end of the movie but Drew had to ruin my plan. The whole movie she had been trying to get close to me. She had tried everything from winking to pretending to be scared (at the un-scariest movie ever) so I would comfort her.

I guess when she realized none of that was working she just threw herself on me. One second I am staring at the girls perfect curls the next Drew is basically sitting on my lap and sticking her tongue down my throat.

I had placed my hands on her shoulders and gently tried to pull her off but _man _that girl was strong. Her grip on my shirt was tight!

After a minute, of struggling I finally got her hands off my shirt and she pulled away. Her hand went to my face, "What's wrong babe?"

I put my hand over hers and pulled it gently off my face. She frowned and I sighed, "Drew?"

She looked up, "Yes baby?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again, "Drew, I am really sorry. This is wrong I shouldn't have asked you out. I'm not interested…"

She looked shocked, "What? You're not interested in _me_?! Are you feeling okay?" Her hand went to my forehead to feel for a high temperature, but I grabbed her wrist and put her hand back in her lap. She frowned down into her lap then looked up, "I don't understand why you don't like me… am I not pretty enough?"

"Oh no! Drew you're definitely pretty! It's just… I think I like someone else." The words escaped my mouth and I frowned. I could hear truth laced in that statement but I wasn't even sure who it was that I liked. It must have been Rachel…. But I would have to think about that later. Right now I had someone to see.

I turned to Drew, "Do you want a ride home?"

She shook her head, "No, thanks anyway though. I live around the corner and… and I think it would be a bit… awkward anyway." She breathed in and I guessed that she probably wasn't used to being rejected. She stood up and grabbed her bag and shot me a tight smile, "Bye Percy, this was ummm… nice."

I returned her smile, "Don't lie."

She let out an airy laugh then bit her lip, "Bye." She kissed me on the cheek quickly and walked out of the cinema. I leant back in my chair and sighed, I waited a little bit until I was sure she was gone and then I got up quickly and ran out the door.

I pushed open the large doors and looked down the street one way and the girl wasn't there, I looked the other way and there she was, her perfect blonde curls cascading down her shoulders. I took a deep breath and ran down the path.

**Annabeth**

When I saw Percy coming out the big doors I shoved Thalia behind a car and continued walking. I didn't want Percy to see her because then he would asking about me to her. I had to make things right. As much as I didn't want to, I knew I couldn't be this girl anymore, it was dangerous especially if my father found out.

"Hey? Is that you?" I spun around to see Percy, looking utterly adorable with his hands in his pockets.

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, do I know you?" That hurt doing that…. But I was also worried he would recognize my voice.

"Yes, I'm Percy remember?"

I shook my head.

He looked at me cautiously, "You really don't remember me?"

"No, I don't know you." I corrected him. On the outside I was hoping I looked confident but on the inside I was having inner turmoil. I couldn't believe I was doing this to him…

He looked down, "Okay…. Well I guess I had better go then." He bit his lip and hung his head walking away from me. When I could no longer see him, I collapsed against a nearby car, tears ran down my cheeks. I was disgusted at myself how could I do this.

_You are protecting yourself Annabeth; if your Dad saw you outside as a girl he would hurt you badly. _A voice in my head reasoned.

I sighed because I knew that the voice was right, but it still hurt badly to see Percy walk away obviously broken. Thalia ran over to me, "Come on, let's go home."

I nodded and let her guide me towards her house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Thalia stood by my locker as I got my books for my next class out. My next class was biology with Percy and I was looking forward to spending time with him.

I looked up at Thalia, "Hey Thals…."

She looked up, "Hmm?"

I took a deep breath I had been scared to ask this question for a while, "You know how you said that Jason went missing when he was younger?"

She bit her lip, "Yeah."

"Well how come he is here now, when did you find him again?"

A sharp breath escaped Thalia's mouth, "I ran away from the orphanage once, I was determined to find Jason, and well… I did. But he didn't remember me so I had to rebuild our relationship, but we are all good now." She shot me a small smile and I nodded.

The bell rang and I said goodbye to Thalia and headed towards biology. I opened the door and headed towards my seat smiling at Mr Poseidon on the way past **(I know I said Mr Oceanus in the last chapter sorry :() **I sat down at my seat and brought out my biology book read to take notes.

A minute later, Percy walked in through the door his hair slightly wet because he had swim practice but it looked good. He came and sat down beside me and shot me a smile, I returned it. He brought out his books and we sat in silence taking notes as Mr Poseidon taught us about Blow fish and their reproduction cycle. After a bit Percy leant over to me and whispered, "Do you want to go to the bathroom to get out of this boring lecture my Dad is making?"

I looked up at him and crossed my arms, "Hey, it's interesting! But yeah, I could do with a drink."

Percy raised his hand and Mr P looked up, "As the eggs float to the top of the water, male blow fish will release their sperm, hoping that some of it will fertilize the eggs. Yes Percy?"

"Uh can Anthony and I go to the bathroom please?" Percy grinned.

Mr P nodded, "Sure Percy but be quick."

Percy nodded and we left the classroom. The halls were empty and we walked down together I turned to Percy, "Something is bothering you, what's up?"

He frowned, "How did you know?"

I shrugged, "I could just tell."

He sighed, "You really want to know?"

I nodded encouragingly.

"Okay, well yesterday I went to the movies with Drew…."

I fake gasped and widened my eyes, "But I thought you didn't like her!"

He shook his head, "I don't but I thought it might….." He seemed to be racking his brain for something to say. "It might help me get over Rachel. Yeah, that's why I went!"

I frowned but he continued on, "Well we watched the movie and I…. saw someone I knew so I was kind of distracted and then Drew just started kissing me."

I bit my lip, "Did you pull away?"

He sighed and shook his head, "Well, I tried to but she was really strong. But the weirdest thing was that when I finally got her off me and I told her I wasn't interested and she asked why… I said- I said I liked someone else."

I blinked, "And do you?"

He put his head in his hands, "Well I felt like it was true but I can't think of who it would be."

"Rachel?" I offered.

He shrugged, "That's what I thought at first but I don't think its right."

I nodded and we walked the rest of the way in silence. We got to the men's bathroom (yes I have to use it) and walked in. It was empty which I was glad for because I always feel uncomfortable in there, no matter how many times I go in.

Percy walked over to the urinal and- oh. I quickly turned around and went into a cubicle. I didn't really need to go so I just stood there until I heard the tap go on. I opened the door and sure enough there was Percy washing his hands.

I went over to a sink and washed my own hands while I was washing them Percy turned to me and grinned, "Thanks for listening Anthony, you're a really good friend. Most guys wouldn't listen to all that, they would probably just yell at me for not kissing her back, because she's hot and stuff."

I nodded and he gave me one of those man hug things. After a while he pulled away, but not completely, so he had released me but we were still standing close.

Extremely close actually, so close that I coul- He smashed his lips to mine and I was shocked by the kiss but immediately started kissing him back.

I brought my hands to his hair and he hooked one of his hands behind my head to my neck, bringing us closer together. Our bodies were pressed together and the kiss deepened, in the back of my mind I knew this was wrong but at that moment I didn't care because I was kissing Percy Jackson.

I brought one hand from his hair and gripped onto his shirt pulling him closer until suddenly he stopped kissing me abruptly. He let go of me and took a slow step back. His face was pale and his eyes wide, "Shit." He said and ran out of the bathroom leaving me standing there cursing myself for kissing him back when I knew this would happen.

***Laughs evilly* So did you like that chapter I bet you did! I loved writing it! I am not sure when I will update next but hopefully soon because I love writing this story.**

**So the story that got the most votes was Yearning for Love which means I will start writing it soon. I am not sure when but I have to plan it all out so not for a while. **

**Also, I am so happy because MaydayParade8123 reviewed my story! YAY! She is like one of my favourite authors so I am super happy that she loves my story!**

**Please review because reviews are my life!**

**Well I love you guys! **


	10. Awkward?

**Hey, sorry for the late update… I was busy.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Percy**

A thousand curse words ran through my head as I ran from the bathroom, I wasn't ready to go back to class just yet so I walked through the halls contemplating what had just happened.

I had kissed a boy. No, I had made out with a boy. There was absolutely no way around it, and you know the worst part? I enjoyed it! His lips were so soft and his hands in my hair felt incredible! I had put my entire being into that kiss, more than I ever had with Rachel!

I turned a corner into a hall that led to the classroom, I watched Anthony go in. I studied him and his face was tear stained, but before I could see more he closed the door. I turned back around the corner and leant against a wall. My back slid down and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"AAAAAAAH!" I yelled, punching the air. This event was messing with my mind, making me crazy.

But, nonetheless I was gay.

There was no way to avoid that statement, so I guess I just had to come to terms with it. But it also didn't explain my attraction to girls…

No, maybe I wasn't gay; maybe I just had really strong friendly feelings towards Anthony. _Really _strong. Maybe it was because he made me feel good about myself like Rachel used to do. Maybe, it was because something about him seemed familiar. Maybe it was because…

There were definitely reasons to explain why I kissed him but there were still the hanging factors that I had enjoyed it and that I definitely would NOT kiss any of my other guy friends. But something had just felt right about standing so close to him, and I just got this urge to crash my lips to his and so I did.

I sighed out loud and whispered to myself, "I guess I had better get back to class…"

I stood up slowly and turned the corner. I stood out the front of the classroom, hesitating before opening the door. The class was quiet and everyone's heads were in their books, obviously copying down something.

I exhaled and walked through the door, smiling slightly at my Dad and taking my seat next to Anthony, making sure I was sitting as far away from him as possible. I tried to avoid his eye contact, or even looking at him at all. After several minutes of copying down some writing from the board, I stole a quick glance at Anthony.

His lips were swollen, which I was guessing from the kiss, but so were his eyes. They were swollen, red and puffy, his face was tear stained and he was biting his lip, which I guessed was to hold in tears.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and turned back to my work.

**Annabeth**

After Percy left me standing in the bathroom I hadn't done anything, I just stood there. Then I began to cry and cry and cry. I couldn't stop, my body shook violently as the tears streamed down my face. The lump in my throat had made it hard to breathe and my mind was taken over by the feelings of the kiss.

Now I was sitting in Biology trying to avoid eye contact with him. I looked up at the clock and wished with all my heart that I was Kronos and I could speed up time and end this torturous period.

At one stage, our legs brushed and a shock of electricity ran through my body. Percy jolted up and fell of his chair in the process of trying to get away from me. He was sprawled on the floor and the entire class went quiet and looked at us. Percy blushed and got into his seat, or the edge of the seat, I should say.

Another time, Percy and I turned our heads towards each other at the same time, our lips almost touching in the process. And with that our faces were centimetres apart _again_ but we couldn't kiss here and I am _positive _that he did _not _want to kiss me again.

**Percy**

This whole period had been the most embarrassing, awkward one I had ever experienced! So I was very grateful for the bell to go when it did, Anthony rushed out of class and I just sat there shocked at the whole event.

I sat there for so long I realized that I was the only student remaining in the classroom. I groaned and grabbed my books I was about to stand up when my dad strode over to me, "Percy? Is something wrong?"

I looked up at him and for a moment I considered telling him everything but thought better of it and shook my head, "No it's nothing Dad."

"Well if you're sure…. And don't call me Dad in school."

I shot him a light smile and left the class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Annabeth**

At lunch, I purposely sat as far away from Percy as possible. I was sitting next to Rachel and Jason, with Thalia across from me. Percy was at the end of the table next to Silena and Leo. For almost the entire lunch, I resisted the urge to glance at him until curiosity overcame me and I glanced up to see him staring at me.

I could tell it was staring because his eyes were studying and his brow was creased. We both blushed when we made eye contact and returned back to staring at our bowls. I made eye contact with Thalia who cocked her head ever so slightly and I shook my head as if to say, "I will tell you later."

I felt very vulnerable and awkward after we had made eye contact, so I was very glad for Grover's offer.

Grover stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom, anyone want to come?"

Percy and I both stood up and said, "I will." I couldn't believe it! Are you serious? We had to say that at the exact same time?

Percy blushed and looked down at his plate and mumbled, "You go, I don't really need to."

I shook my head, blushing too, "No, I um… Need to talk to Thalia!" I grabbed Thalia and ran out the door of the cafeteria.

Outside, I pulled Thalia into an abandoned classroom. She looked at me worriedly, "What happened?"

I bit my lip and averted her eye contact. She groaned and placed her hands on either side of my face and pulled up my face so it was facing hers. She slowly removed her hands and placed them on her hips, she shot me an expectant look.

I sighed, "You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"I kissed Percy Jackson."

**So how was that? That chapter was basically awkwardness between Percy and Annabeth so it was more of a filler but I think it is still important. NEWS: I have started reading the Red Pyramid! Yay, I really love it!**

**Love Emily.**


	11. How Did it Come to This?

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating for ages and ages, but I had A LOT of homework! :( **

**Disclaimer: This author (who is horrible at updating) does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Percy**

Pure awkwardness. That is what my life had turned out to be. How the hell did Anthony and I both stand up at the same time? I had thought a lot more about it and I decided that I wanted to confront Anthony about it, but that would also end up being super awkward, but it had to be done.

I would do it after school, I would walk up to him and ask him over to my place and we would talk in my room. I made a mental note to stay very far away from him in case I suddenly had an urge to kiss him _again._

I groaned, I was currently sitting in my last period Business economics class with Grover and was arguing with myself over whether I should tell him.

In the end, I decided not to. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, dreading for the bell to go, because that would mean I had to go talk to _him._ I had 5 minutes until I had to get my books and rush to find Anthony.

I looked up at the teacher who was yelling at the not misbehaving at all class. It was Mr Burg, he was a substitute teacher seeing as our normal teacher was a little old lady called Mrs Hutch.

When the bell went I groaned and bundled up my books in my arms and rushed out of the classroom, saying goodbye quickly to Grover. I walked briskly down the hallway and shoved my books into my locker, grabbing my backpack and shoving the things in needed. I swung it over my shoulder and ran to Anthony's locker.

I walked around the corner and I saw Anthony's locker down the hallway. He was standing at his locker talking to Thalia, the two seemed very close, possible romantic chemistry? I stopped dead in my tracks and a thought that had never crossed my mind, manifested in my thoughts.

Was Anthony gay?

I would definitely have to think about _that _later! But right now I had to talk to him! I took a deep breath in and called out, "Anthony?"

Anthony stopped in his tracks, he was dead still and then he turned around slowly, he didn't meet my eyes but instead seemed to be looking at my lips. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Yes?"

I noticed Thalia was gone but diminished the thought. "Anthony, we uh… need to talk."

He opened his eyes and nodded, "Yes… we d-do."

I scratched my neck, "Do you want to errr… come back to my place and we can talk there?"

He bit his lip, which looked made him look very hot, "I don't think that's a g-good idea."

I knew why but I argued anyway, "Come on, nothing will…. Happen. We really need to talk this over."

He shot me a helpless look but nodded, "Okay, let me just ring my Dad."

I nodded and Anthony walked into an abandoned classroom.

**Annabeth**

I didn't want to go! What if we kissed again?! I was practically hyperventilating when I remembered what Thalia had said when I told her about the kiss, "Annie, if you like him, then you can tell him if you want. It's your life."

So I decided that today, I would tell him, he deserved to know. The kiss had probably been messing with his head, I pulled out my phone and rang my Dad.

"Hey Dad."

"Anthony."

"Uh, I was wondering if I could go to Thalia's?"

"Ok, but be careful! I don't want any grandkids just yet!" He chuckled. He knew it was wrong and didn't work but he said it anyway he was disgusting!

"Dad! We aren't-"

"I just had a brilliant idea!"

"Dad? What is it?"

He laughed, "It's a surprise!"

"Okay, bye."

"See ya!"

I was dreading finding out what the _surprise _was, but I switched off my phone and left the room. Percy and I walked in an awkward silence back to his apartment, it was uncomfortable but it gave me time to think.

When we got to his room I would have to stay as far away from him otherwise I would end up doing something but when would I tell him?

"Uh Anthony?" I looked up, Percy was standing at his gate.

"Oh right." I muttered. We walked up the stairs and Percy opened his door for me, I blushed but walked in.

Inside, it smelt like it usual, like cookies in the oven. I saw Sally at the window sill, watering some silvery plants. She looked up and smiled, "Hello, Anthony! It's great to see you, I was a bit worried about you since you left so early last time. So I hope you're okay, you look fine! You know-"

"Mum, you're rambling! We are going to my room to uh…. Play some video games." He stalked off to him room, before I followed him I shot Sally a quick smile which was returned seconds later.

I made my way to Percy's room, and opened the door slightly, "Hey…"

He grimaced, "Hey."

He plonked down onto his bed and patted the spot next to him, "Come sit next to me."

I shook my head, "I don't think that that is a very good idea."

He bit his lip and looked down, I felt bad about rejecting him so I went and sat on the bed, making sure to distance myself from him. He shot me a weak smile, "So we need to talk about… this."

I nodded and fiddled with my fingers. Percy turned to me, "I really like you Anthony."

I stared back at him, "I really like you too, Percy."

We sat in silence and then I realized how close our faces were _again._ He lightly smiled at me and I couldn't help myself but kiss him. As soon as our lips met he responded doing everything right for several seconds and then he stopped…

He shoved me away and I fell back on to the floor. I looked up at him, hurt. His eyes flashed, "I think you should leave now."

"Percy, I can explain! I need to tell you something anyway, it is really important!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head, "Get out of my house… You… you homo!"

I was fighting tears at that stage, I shook my head, "Percy, please just let me explain my… situation."

"GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HOUSE!" He yelled.

I'm pretty sure I whimpered as I walked out of his room, with the door slamming behind me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stumbled through my front door, wiping away my tears furiously. I composed myself then walked into my living room with the small amount of dignity I had left. My dad was sitting on the couch, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He patted the spot beside him and I sat down uneasily.

He turned to me, "Would you like to know what you're surprise is?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

His eyes widened manically, and he pursed his lips in a strange type of smile, "You really do my dear?" His hand went to my face and he stroked it, I felt very uncomfortable. He was acting strangely, like I was a girl and not a boy.

"Yes, I just said I wanted to know!"

He pinched my cheek, "How much do you want to know?"

I rolled my eyes, "I just said I wanted to know!"

He ran his hands through my wig hair and slowly tugged it off; I was scared of what he was going to do. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "How much?"

I pulled away from him, "Dad just tell me."

He smiled, "Yell to the world that you want to know!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to-"

His face hardened, "Do it."

I bit my lip, I hated it when he went like this, he acted extremely bipolar, one second kind, the next creepy. "I WANT TO KNOW!" I blushed, it was very embarrassing.

He smiled, "Louder!"

I winced and yelled, "_I WANT TO KNOW!_"

He smiled, "Why didn't you just say so?" He winked and added, "Okay I'm going to tell you! I found a surgeon who will perform a gender change surgery on you for free!"

My stomach dropped and my blood ran cold, "What?"

**OOOOHHHHH! And the plot thickens! So I'm not really sure how you guys will feel about this so let me know please!**

**I have news today! So basically I was at dancing and I was balancing on one leg and the other one was up high. Then my leg kind of collapsed and it felt like something popped out of place. I went to the doctor and it turns out my knee cap popped out of place and then back into place again. It hurt A LOT but I'm alright now, I do walk with a very distinct limp and I have trouble going up and down stairs. Previously, I haven't been able to walk, but I can now so it's all good!**

**So could I have some reviews please?**

**Lots of love from**

** Emily xxx**


	12. Deserted?

**Hi, I am so sorry for not updating! I had so much homework and assignments!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**Annabeth**

My stomach surged and my blood ran cold, "What?"

He grinned, "You heard me Anthony, you are finally going to be able to be a boy! Officially, I mean. A simple gender bender surgery!"

I backed away from him slowly, "No Dad, please this is over the line. I thought I was doing the whole boy thing okay!"

He laughed, "You're doing great son, it's just I need to feel confident about your future as a man."

I shook my head, my eyes pleading with him, "No Dad this isn't right. You can't do this to me!"

He shrugged and moved extremely close to me, his vile breath blowing on my face, "Actually…. I can." He slapped me hard across the face and I whimpered. My eyes were watering and I could feel the place where he had slapped me burn on my cheek.

He grabbed me by the wrist and punched me in the stomach, "Don't you ever defy me like that again!"

I bent over winded, struggling for breath. He walked behind me and slapped me hard on the back; I arched my back and groaned in pain. He shoved me to the ground and grinned down at me, he made his way to walk past me but I grabbed his ankle.

I looked up at him and shook my head, tears of pain running down my cheeks, "I hate you. I hate you so much." With that comment, I spat on his shoe. It was an old fashioned action, but it had the right effect because he glared down at me.

I cringed, expecting to be kicked, but instead he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up to stand beside him. He looked at me for several seconds then shook his head, ""Also, we have a meeting with the doctor tomorrow. He is going to be telling us about the surgery!"

I took in a shaky breath, trying to remain calm. I didn't want to appear weak in front of him so I nodded and walked off to my room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked through the school gates terrified, what was going to happen between Percy and me? What would he say? Should I tell him the truth? Thousands of questions spun through my head making me dizzy.

I had to tell him, I trusted him and I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell anyone. Also, he deserved to know, he was probably freaking out about the whole affair.

I walked up to my locker and shoved my bag in pulling out my books and bundled them up in my arms. I turned to see Percy talking to two unfamiliar guys. He was talking animatedly and when he stopped talking while the other guy said something he turned his head and our eyes met and for a millisecond a mixture of fear, guilt and something else which I couldn't quite put my finger on flickered across his face.

He turned away quickly and pointed to me and the three of them walked over, the two guys were standing slightly behind him, laughing their butts off. Percy gave me a sly grin.

I frowned but ignored it, "Percy! I was looking for you, I really need to talk to you about something!"

The guy standing behind him, the one with an eye patch snickered, "Yeah right, I bet that's just an excuse so you can try make a move on him again!"

I frowned and then I realized, Percy had told them! I turned to Percy, my face laced with shock. He bit his lip but then quickly returned to his cocky demeanour. "Yeah, you stay away from me… princess."

I felt sick, the guy I liked, my friend had turned on me. Told people I was gay (which I wasn't) and was now mocking me! The other guy behind Percy, the blonde one stepped forward and shoved me into the wall. This was even more painful for me because of my beating last night- I had managed to cover up most of the bruises with my clothing- where dad had hit me.

I looked up at Percy who was laughing and high fiving his friends, but I could see in his eyes another emotion, perhaps guilt again?

Ethan, the guy with the eye patch walked forward and kicked me in the shin and cried out in pain, tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away furiously but Percy noticed and laughed, "You not only kiss like a girl but you cry like one too!"

His friends laughed and high fived him but then Ethan stopped mid-laugh, "Wait… what? I thought you said you didn't actually kiss, him and you pushed him away before he had a chance to try."

Percy's eyes widened, "Uh yeah, I… uh didn't actually kiss him.. I just… meant that uh… gay guys kiss like… uh girls. I think…"

They frowned but nodded, Luke, the blonde one clapped Percy on the back, "Okay, see you later man. We gotta head to class!"

He nodded and smiled weakly, "Kay, bye man."

He turned around to walk away from me but I stood up and touched his shoulder, "Percy I-"

He shrugged my hand off and turned around, "Save it, dip shit!"

"But Percy I need to tell you something!"

He scowled, "No you don't, now leave me alone."

He turned on his heel leaving me alone with a pile of scattered books.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I piled my books into my arms at the end of Period 4. It was now lunch, I stood up and walked outside. While walking to my locker I couldn't help but notice that I heard some sort of… chanting. But I brushed it off.

I got my books and lunch and walked into the cafeteria, I was about to head over to my friends when suddenly I could hear the chanting.

_"PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY PRINCESS ANTHONY" _People yelled as I walked past.

One guy turned to me and yelled, "Look he's even wearing make up."And everyone laughed.

Because of the make-up I used to hide the hand mark on my cheek. I looked down in shame. I shot a quick glance at my friends, they were staring pitifully at me. I couldn't sit with them, or they would get teased too.

So I sat by myself.

I was nibbling on my hamburger when Thalia came over, she sat down beside me and grinned.

"What's up?"

I glared at her, "Absolutely nothing!"

She grimaced and muttered, "Pessimistic much."

Then she gave me the thing which I needed most, she hugged me. When she pulled away everyone was staring but Thalia just rolled her eyes, "What are you looking at people? There is nothing to see here!"

I smiled gratefully at her, but then my face darkened, "Thalia I need to tell you something."

**I hope you guys liked this! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe that in only 11 chapters I have gotten almost 300 reviews!**

**I am totally obsessed with the Vampire Diaries and I highly recommend it to all of you! It is partly the reason that I didn't update very fast…**

**Love you guys! **

**Reviews?**

**Love Emily**


	13. The Check Up?

**Hey guys! Happy Easter! () It's a weird Easter egg! Haha, anyway today is Easter for me, but it probably isn't for most of you! I'm pretty sure us Australians are a day ahead of everyone.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing!**

**Annabeth**

Thalia shook her head, "No."

I shot her a desperate look, "Thalia you can't tell anyone, he will kill me!"

She bit her lip, "Annabeth, I know I haven't told anyone anything so far but you have to understand that this is a _big _deal, and no one, I mean _no one _should have to endure this. Especially not _you!_"

I pursed my lips, "Thalia I know but please, just please don't tell anyone."

Thalia groaned, "Fine! But we are going to figure out a way to get you out of this. You can't want this to happen to you!"

I shook my head viciously, "No! My dad wants it though, I have a meeting with the doctor, this afternoon."

She frowned and groaned again, "I can't think of _anything _to get you out of this!" She lay back on the desk she was sitting on, rubbing her temples.

We were currently located in an empty classroom at lunch and I had just told her about the surgery. Then she sat up quickly, "Have you told Percy about this."

"Oh yeah, I can just go chat to the guy who I kissed and is now telling the entire school that I am gay!" I deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes then raised her hands in defeat, "Hey, I'm just suggesting things!"

I gave her a tight smile, "Okay."

Just then the bell went and Thalia ran a hand through her hair, "Well, I do have an idea… but we have to go. I will ring you tonight when you get back from the doctor's."

I nodded and smiled slightly, "Okay." Suddenly I collapsed onto a table, I looked up at Thalia, "I'm scared Thalia… so scared."

Thalia got up off the table and wrapped her arms around me, "I can't promise you it's going to be okay," She whispered, "But I can promise I will be here for you."

I took in a shaky breath, at that moment that was the best thing she could have said. I pulled her tighter to me, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

The door opened and we pulled apart, several kids burst in the door, five boys and two girls. They stared at us, obviously thinking of something _very _different to what we had actually been doing…

But Thalia just grinned and grabbed my hand, basically skipping out the door; I let out an airy laugh and chased after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I shouldered my backpack and walked through the gates, I was dreading going to the doctor with my dad. I could see his fluoro green (don't ask) car with its dark tinted windows, meaning you couldn't see in.

I hesitantly pulled open the door and sat down in the passenger seat, I slammed the door shut and looked at my dad in what I hoped was a confident way, "Do I have to do this?"

His head swivelled around to stare at me; his cold, merciless eyes penetrated my skin, "Excuse me?"

He grabbed my wrist firmly and I stifled a whimper, "I said… do I have to do this?" It wasn't as confident as the first, and it sounded more like I was terrified…. Which I was…

His eyes widened and they flashed dangerously, he brought his face close to mine and whispered, "Yes… you do."

He slapped me hard across the face then grinned, he brought his lips to my ear, "Guess what?"

I stared at the roof, "What?"

He pulled away from me and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a knife.

He grinned goofily, "In case the doctor doesn't…. cooperate." He winked at me and I stared shocked at him.

He slapped me on the face and my eyes began to water, he started the car and we drove to the hospital in silence.

**Percy**

I shoved my books in my locker and shut it quickly, closing it revealed Thalia. She had a hand on her hip and she was chewing gum thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes, "What?"

She cocked her head slightly, "Stop."

I bit my lip, "Stop what?"

She glared at me, "Don't play dumb with me Kelp Head, you know exactly what I am talking about!"

I shook my head, "No, I really don't." Of course, I did but I didn't want to talk about that…

Suddenly she grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved me against the locker; she brought her mouth close to my ear, "You know what I am talking about so…. stop it." Her voice was low and it was almost a growl.

I pried her fingers of my shirt and gently pushed her aside, "Thalia I-"

"NO!" She shoved my hands of her arms and took a deep breath, "Percy, I need to tell you something!"

I shook my head, "Thalia I don't want to hear it!"

She shook her head, "No! It's about Anthony he-"

I glared at her, "LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't want to talk about that gay kid."

"Percy no you need to hear it, he-"

I shook my head and ran away, her yelling something about girl's behind me.

**Annabeth**

Dad and I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, I was shaking and on the verge of tears, but I couldn't let dad think I was weak.

"Anthony Chase?" I looked up to see a tall, pretty woman with a clipboard standing at the door.

My dad clapped me on the shoulder, "Let's go!"

I gulped and took a deep breath, I nodded and stood up. The woman smiled at us, "Just through this door and Dr Forwood will see you in a minute."

I looked back at my dad who winked at the woman then walked through the door. The woman looked repulsed, I followed dad inside and sat beside him.

I looked around the room; it was small and cramped, with a desk, two chairs, a small bed and a cabinet on the wall.

I turned to my dad and whispered, "How did you get a doctor to do this for you for free?"

He winked at me and laughed, "The right amount of brute force and threatening always does the job."

I bit my lip and turned away from him, running my fingers through my wig. The door swung open and I looked up to see a handsome man, with a troubled look on his face standing at the door. My dad smiled, "Ah, Jonathon how great to see you." He offered his hand to Dr Forwood, who didn't shake it.

The doctor sat down at the desk and logged onto his computer and began typing, he then turned to me, "Anthony."

"Annabeth," If this man knew about me, I wanted him to at least call me by my real name.

He smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Anna-"

My father jabbed me hard with his forefinger and looked up at the doctor, "You may call _him _Anthony."

The doctor went white, he was obviously terrified of Dad, "Yes… of course…. sir." He took in a shaky breath, "Well, Anthony could you please come over here."

I nodded and hesitantly made my way over to him, he handed me a yellow hospital robe, "Go change into this, in the room across the hall. Oh and take of that fat suit…"

I nodded and did as he told me, when I came back into the room my dad had a knife pressed to the doctors throat. I dropped the bundle of clothes I had just taken off and rushed to my dad, "Dad! Get off him!" I grabbed my dad's shoulders and pulled him of the doctor.

My dad spun around and held the knife to my throat, I stopped yelling and gasped. I looked to the doctor who looked worried, a shaky breath escaped my lips and the doctor sprang into action, "No! I'll do it! Just don't hurt her!"

My dad turned around without removing the knife from my throat, "Her?"

"Him." The doctor corrected.

My dad grinned and slid the knife across my throat, not hard enough to kill me but enough to draw a minimal amount of blood.

The doctor gulped, "Anthony come here, I need to take some measurements."

I nodded and the doctor began measuring me, my waist, hips, chest and legs. He then checked up on my health, he turned to my dad, "She's…. he's healthy so we can go through with the surgery. The surgery will commence in several weeks, but it will depend on how ready he is. I will need him to come here once a week to prepare him for the surgery and also educate him about what is going to happen."

My dad glared at the doctor, "Nope! Not going to happen! I can't be bothered to drive him all the way here every week."

"But sir, I am afraid it is essential, he-"

My dad glared, "Shut. Up."

I cocked my head slightly, "Dad?"

He spun around to face me, "What?"

I smiled questioningly, "I can catch a bus here if it is too much of a hassle to drive me."

My dad seemed to think about it for a second; I held my breath when he looked at the doctor, "So you say that you can't go through with the surgery if she doesn't know what is going to happen?"

The doctor nodded meekly. Dad closed his eyes breathing deeply in through his nose, "I guess that's okay."

I released air; I knew that I was going to have to have the surgery no matter what, so I was past arguing. I was also kind of interested about how it worked.

**Percy**

I lay on my bed listening to music; I knew I was being a dick to Anthony but I was just too freaked out about my feelings for him. Thalia had tried to talk to me about it today but I had totally blown her off.

I was home alone and the silence was killing me, I wanted a distraction to get my mind of the… problem. It was only then when I realised that I needed to talk to someone. I took a deep breath and picked up my phone and dialled his number.

"Hello Percy." The familiar voice from the other side said.

"Dad, hey!" I took a deep breath, "Are you busy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" My dad sounded nervous… I think he thought that this chat was going to be a bit different to what I was actually going to say. "You know when I was your age, I was having s-"

"That's not what this is about dad!" I interrupted him hurriedly; I did _not _need to hear _that! _"I wanted to ask you if you had always liked girls?"

There was a pause and then he spoke, "Percy is there something you need to tell me?"

"I'm not gay dad! I was just wondering because a…. uh…. Friend thinks he might be gay."

There was another pause which made me think he didn't believe me but then he spoke, "Is it Grover? I always thought he might-"

"Dad! He has a girlfriend! You know what just don't worry!"

I was ready to hang up when he stopped me, "Percy! No! I'm sorry; okay I will answer your question. When you are a teenager you are still…. Finding yourself. So just because you date girls now, doesn't mean you could go through a gay stage a bit later on, your friend might think he is gay now but it isn't his set sexuality… it could be of course though."

"Thanks dad, I will… uh… let him know!"

"No problem Percy. Bye."

"Bye dad."

I was about to hang up when dad quickly added, "Don't forget to finish your Biology paper!"

I groaned, "Okay dad, bye."

"See you tomorrow Perseus."

I lay back on my bed, thinking over everything dad said. Maybe he was right, it was stupid! I wasn't gay; I used to have a girlfriend for god's sake.

**Just so you know, I have nothing against gay people! So this was a longer chapter, I am going to try make all my chapters this length (roughly) due to some peoples requests!**

**I just finished Hotel Half-Blood as some of you will know, so I am going to start writing Yearning for Love! So look out for it! :) **

**Okay well I honestly can't think of anything else to say…. BYE!**


	14. Reading the Signs?

**Okay, so I know this chapter is super short and that probably sucks for all of you after such a long update, but I have a severe case of writers block so I had trouble writing more. But I am sure it will come to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Percy**

_I looked up to see small girl and boy running towards me. The girl had raven hair with grey eyes and the other had blonde curls with grey eyes. They encased me in a hug and I frowned, looking around I was in a small kitchen. _

_It had large windows and sun streamed in bathing the counter in rays of light. I tried to say something but no sound came out. It was as if everything was silent, I could see the children's mouths moving but no sound escaped them, they didn't seem to notice that I wasn't answering._

_A warm hand rested on my back, I could tell it was small and delicate and I turned to see whose it was, when I turned in front of me was a familiar boy with dark hair and dark eyes._

_Anthony._

_Anthony smiled warmly at me, almost femininely. I frowned why were we here? Who were these children?_

_The said children tipped their heads back in laughter and ran away leaving Anthony and I alone. He laughed silently and wrapped his arms around my neck, our faces were centimetres away. I tried to pull away but I couldn't move, I was too mesmerised by his eyes. There was something I had never seen before behind those dark brown orbs, a swirl of grey._

_He smiled and leant in and we were kissing, it wasn't rough or anything like that, just a short sweet kiss. When he pulled away, I felt my jaw tighten, I shook my head and his fingertips went to my face, tracing my jawline with his slender fingers. _

_It relaxed me and I stopped trying to struggle away and relax. There was no one around, no one at school would find out so I kissed his again. I could feel him smiling against my lips but he pulled away and turned around after several seconds the children ran back into the room._

_They embraced Anthony and he gave them a motherly smile (weird), they walked towards me and embraced me to. Anthony laughed and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. The children were gone and it was Anthony and I alone._

_Anthony grinned and his fingers went to his forehead, he pushed his hair to the side and gripped the remaining side and-_

"Percy?" I opened my eyes groggily and saw my mum's face hovering above me, her long hair was hanging down on me.

I groaned, "What? You have to get up and ready for school!"

**Annabeth**

_I watched as Percy hugged two children. 'Our children,' I thought, well they looked like that anyway. This was a dream so I could do what I wanted so I placed my hand on the small of his back and he spun around smiling at me. The children left, tipping their heads back in silent peals of laughter._

_I noted I was wearing my Anthony costume but the Percy in my dream didn't seem to mind. He just grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss; it was amazing to kiss him with him kissing back willingly and no tension in it whatsoever._

_I pulled away and turned to hug the children who had just manifested near us, and then they embraced Percy. I watched the scene with a smile and Percy turned back to me after the children had left again._

_He smiled and I returned the beam. Then a thought occurred to me, if Percy wouldn't let me tell him in real life, why couldn't he know who I really was in a dream._

_My fingers went to my forehead and I tugged slightly on my wig and then-_

"ANTHONY! GET UP NOW!" I looked up to see my father glaring down at me, "You're going to be late for school!"

I groaned but I knew not to argue as I saw the almost evil flash in his eye I got up and got dressed, reminiscing the memory of my beautiful dream.

**Percy**

As I walked to school I thought about my dream, Anthony had been acting as if we were a couple and if we knew the children very well. Also-

I stopped dead in my tracks. Had they been our children? I took a deep breath and kept walking struggling to imagine the children.

They both had beautiful grey eyes that were somewhat familiar and the girl had black hair like mine while the boy had familiar blonde curls. My eyes widened, the girl!

The weird dream must have been some sort of strange metaphor to symbolise my similar feelings towards the girl with different coloured eyes and my feelings for Anthony.

I breathed out, that must be it. I continued to walk I was relieved that the children in the dream weren't ours otherwise I would be very angry at my brain.

When I arrived at school I went straight to my locker and got my books ready. As I closed my locker I turned to see Thalia and Anthony talking in hushed voices just down the hall, maybe I imagined it but I thought I saw a single blonde curl hanging down his neck.

Thalia frowned then encased Anthony in a hug, her hands went to his neck and she played with his hair, when she released him the curl was gone. Meaning I must have been imagining it after my strange dream and all.

Anthony frowned and Thalia with one hand tugged on her hair and the other rubbed her neck. They were both certainly acting strange but who knew with girls… or gays.

I diminished the thought and went to my next class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After listening to the teacher talk for what seemed like hours, I decided to go to the bathroom just to get out of class. So I made my way down the hall and into the bathroom, I went into the cubicle and while I was in there I heard the door open and some feet shuffling as if they were in a rush.

I frowned and finished up in the bathroom (I am sure you don't want to hear about that!) and peeked through the crack in the door. I saw a boy with dark, straight hair opening a small container. I recognised it as a contact lenses case, frowning I squinted to see more.

He appeared to be changing contact lenses, coloured ones.

I was about to walk out of the stall and see who it was but the boy left the room briskly. I opened the stall and walked over to the basin and washed my hands. As I was drying my hands I noticed a phone on the bench. I picked it up and looked at the wall paper; I realized it was Anthony's phone, because the wallpaper was the same, as picture of a woman with beautiful grey eyes and long dark hair.

Anthony had told me that she was his mother; that was it. He didn't mention where she was or what happened to her and I respected that.

If this was his phone, then had the boy been his?

I pocketed the phone and returned to class full of confusion and questions filled my already full enough head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At lunch, I sat beside Leo and Beckendorf, the way I have been treating Anthony meant that he wasn't sitting with us anymore, but Thalia sat with him. They were sitting at the table just over from us and I could just hear bits of their hushed conversation.

"….someone in the bathroom."

"…..no. How's your dad?"

"…contacts stuffed up today."

"…crap. The reason I hugged you in the morning was because I could see a curl sticking out."

"Thanks so much…. Listening."

They both went quiet for several seconds then Thalia began to laugh, "No way! I can't believe that happened!"

They had heard me listening!

I returned my focus the Beckendorf and his conversation with Grover and joined them half-heartedly, talking about football or something I wasn't really too interested in at that point in time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

School was over and I was lying in my bed contemplating everything that had happened that day; I had started noticing weird things about Anthony ever since the dream and they confused me greatly.

I thought of the girl again and thought of the similarities between her and Anthony, the same nose; narrow and perfect, slightly upturned at the end. They both had large lustrous eyes framed by long eyelashes and a perfect mouth with full lips.

Were they related in some way? Or was it just a coincidence? But there was no way it could be a coincidence when they looked _that _similar.

So they must be related! I wished I could ask Anthony if he knew her but I wasn't exactly on civil speaking terms with him at the moment.

I groaned, and just as I did my mum walked in with a steaming cup of what looked like coffee. She smiled at me, "Honey? You seem really stressed at the moment so I have a cup of coffee for you if you want it."

I shot her a weak smile, "Thanks mum I really appreciate that."

She frowned and sat on my bed, "Are you sure you're okay honey? Is it school? Girl problems? Friends? Just know you can talk to me about whatever you want."

I nodded, "I'm fine mum, really I am!"

She gave me a look, "Well if you're sure."

I nodded and smiled, "It's all good, don't worry."

She smiled and placed the cup on my bedside table and left the room. I collapsed back onto my bed with a huff.

**I hope you liked this! Percy is starting to see signs about the true Anthony! I am on school holidays now so that hopefully means more frequent updates! Watching Vampire Diaries and it is so amazing yay!**

**Anyway, I hope all of you have a… uh… great day and stuff! BYE!**

**LOVE EMILYxx**


	15. Snip and Burn?

**Sorry for the late update, I am having a bad case of writers block! By the way, just so you know… I find it really weird to write about what happens in the surgery so that's why I am not going into detail….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth**

It was 3:20 in the afternoon and school had just finished, I was waiting for my bus at the bus stop so I could go to the doctor. I had no idea what was going to happen in this appointment, I had only agreed to go because it meant getting out of the house more.

Doctor Forwood had contacted and informed me that I was to have 2-4 of these sessions which would take approximately 2 weeks.

I sighed and slumped back into the wooden bench seat I was sitting on and after a moment two hands slipped over my eyes, "Guess who?"

I laughed, "Hey Thals."

She pulled her hands away from my face and jumped over the bench to sit beside me, "What are you doing at the bus stop?"

I pursed my lips, "I have my appointment today."

Any trace of carefreeness disappeared from Thalia's face, she took in a large amount of air and then tipped her head up to the sky, "For your surgery?"

I nodded, "Yes."

She looked down at her lap and bit her lip, "So what is going to happen in this appointment?"

"Well, the doctor is just going to explain to me what is going to happen during the surgery and how they do it."

Thalia let out a shaky breath, "Annabeth, you can't… I don't want this to happen to you! I..I…"

She slumped back in the seat and I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Thalia, there is nothing we can do."

She looked up at me, genuine worry swirling through her electric blue eyes, "I know."

We sat in silence for several minutes until the bus pulled up in front us, I turned to Thalia and shot her a small and hopefully reassuring smile. Her lips turned up slightly to form a _very _small smile. I pulled out my ticket and gave her a small wave and got on the bus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Anthony Chase?"

I looked up to see the secretary, it was a different one from last time, this one was young probably my age, she was tall with long blonde hair.

I stood up and as I walked past she winked, I hated it when this happened it always made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Just this way Mr Chase."

I smiled tightly at her and she smiled flirtatiously back. I walked through the door which she had indicated to moments before. I sat down and began to look around, on the desk was a photo frame with a picture of Dr Forwood and what I was guessing was his family, I sighed his family looked so normal… just how mine used to be.

"Sorry about Ruby."

I looked up to see the doctor staring intently at me, I figured Ruby was the secretary so I nodded, "It's fine."

I looked up at him and he went and sat down on his desk chair, he starred at me, his eyes were pitiful, "You can take of your wig, I don't want you wearing that in here."

I pulled it off and smiled gratefully at him, "Thanks doctor."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "Call me Jonathon."

I smiled and began typing on his computer after several seconds he turned back to me, "So today's session is going to consist of me telling you what is going to take place in the surgery. It won't take long I don't think, probably about 10-20 minutes at the most."

I nodded, "Okay."

"So the first part of the surgery which will take place in roughly three weeks is the chest flattening. The second part is a plastic surgery on the face to make your features more… masculine. And the final part is the reconstruction of your genitals."

I took in a shaky breath, "Okay."

He shook his head then continued, "So the surgery will commence in our surgery room out the back, I am required to show it to you so come this way."

I followed his down a narrow hallway to a small room with a bench like table with a green sheet over it. Jonathon signalled to the table that is where the surgery is done. Oh and after each part of the surgery you are required to have two days bed rest."

I nodded. Great, 6 days at home with my wonderful father! Jonathon placed a hand on my shoulder, "I am going to photograph you now and then next session I will show you what you will look like once the surgery is complete. I didn't want to show you but your father…. Ah… _said _it might be a good idea. If you just come into this room… Oh… also put your wig back on."

He beckoned towards a small door and told me to stand in front of the white wall, I did as I was told and photographed from all different angles. My face, my full body, profile view, bird's eye view, from behind.

When he was done, I said goodbye and left in a rush, trying to get all thoughts of the surgery and what it would bring out of my head.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I ran down the garden and do the front door of my house; dad was sitting on the couch with a beer he looked up as I opened the door, "Ah, Anthony! How was your appointment?"

"It was fine," I dead panned.

He smiled, "Good, now I am sure you have a lot to think about so I will let you go now, but after dinner I have another surprise for you!"

I nodded and ran to my bedroom shaking in fear. Everything was going to change soon; the only thing left of me… of Annabeth would be inside and my hair. As I dived onto my bed and slipped under the covers I realised something… I was scared.

Scared of the surgery, of course I didn't want this to happen to me but I had no control over my life anymore.

_Anymore. _I used to, I used to be a carefree little girl whose biggest trouble was that her mum had grounded her, that girl wasn't me anymore. She will never be me again. Thinking like this always made me miss my family, my real family.

My mother and my two little brothers, Matthew and Bobby I remembered the day before they died so clearly. It had been my birthday….

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"ANNABETH! WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" My two brothers were bouncing up and down on my bed, hitting me with pillows. I groaned and turned over, "What?"_

_I looked to the doorway and standing there was my mother, her hair was up and she was in a grey dressing gown. She smiled warmly at me, "Happy Birthday Annabeth."_

_I smiled back, "Thanks mum."_

_I sat up and saw a pile of wrapped presents on the floor; Bobby smiled a toothy grin at me and handed a small wrapped gift to me, "This is from Matt and me."_

_I smiled back at him and unwrapped the gift to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was a simple silver chain with an A, a B and an M strung on it. Each letter was a different colour the A for Annabeth remained silver and it was in the middle, the B was red because that was Bobby's favourite colour and finally the M was green because that was Matthew's favourite colour._

_"It's beautiful." I breathed and looked up at mum who was smiling proudly at her children. I undid the clasp and did the necklace up around my neck letting it rest on my heart. I held out my arms and the two boys tackled me into a bear hug._

_The next gift was from mum it was larger and looked like it contained a few things. I unwrapped it and inside was a beautiful dress; it was blue like water and flowed like liquid to it was breathtaking. _

_I shook my head in disbelief, "Mum… it's… it's beautiful."_

_She laughed, "I'm glad you think so honey."_

_I lifted it up and placed it to the side, underneath was a thick book, titled 'The Entire Architectural Works of Athena Exypnos.'_

_My eyes widened and I stared up at my mother, "Oh my god! You got it published?!"_

_She chuckled, "Yes, open up to page 342."_

_I did as I was told and lo and behold on that page was an image of my mother with the three of us. The inscription below read: Athena Exypnos grew up in Athens, Greece, she moved to San Francisco when she was 15. She still lives there today with her three children (shown above) Annabeth, Matthew and Bobby._

_When I finished reading I looked up at my mum then propelled myself of the bed and flung my arms around her. She laughed and I whispered in her ear, "Congratulations."_

_The remaining presents were from my extended family so my mother suggested that I should open it that night when my relatives came for dinner._

_Matthew and Bobby got up and Matthew tapped me on the shoulder, "Annabeth guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"Bobby and I are going to make breakfast for you!"_

_I laughed, "Wow, I am excited! What's it going to be chef's?"_

_Bobby giggled, "Bacon and eggs with toast and hand squeezed orange juice,"_

_"Yum!" I said and they ran off towards the kitchen with my mum yelling at them to wash their hands before they began cooking._

_She turned to me and smiled, "I can't believe you are twelve today Annabeth. Practically a teenager!"_

_I laughed then put on my serious face, "I am very proud of you mum. I knew you could do it!"_

_She smiled, "Thank you darling." She kissed me on the forehead, "You are so big now, you used to be so small. When I first saw you the first thing I said was, "She's going to be a beautiful young woman one day." Even you're father agreed and we were right."_

_"Dad…" I looked up at her, "Tell me about him."_

_"Annabeth, I have told you everything, he was kind and handsome and we got married and had you."_

_I frowned, "There's more… I can tell."_

_She sighed, "Well just after you were born we got into an argument and he… he… hit me. I never told anyone but we got a divorce and I think he is living in New York now."_

_I took a breath in, "Is still with Bobby and Matthew's mother?"_

_She shook her head, "I don't think so, she left him as soon as she found out she was pregnant and then dumped the kids on his doorstep once they were born. He obviously didn't want them either so he dumped them on my doorstep. And now even though we are not related by blood, they are my sons… not his."_

_I smiled, "I love you mum."_

_She beamed back, "And I love you."_

_Suddenly, I frowned, "Can you smell burning?"_

_My mother sniffed then nodded, "I will go check on the boy's, they have probably only burnt the bacon or something but I will check in case. We don't want them burning the house down do we?"_

_I laughed and shook my head, it wouldn't be until a lot later that I realised the irony in her words. She left the room and I piled my presents into a neat pile beside my bed then left the room closing the door one the way out._

_When I left my room I began to cough, the entire room was filled with smoke and fire. There was a bright light coming from the kitchen, I ran in that direction barely being able to breath._

_When I reached the kitchen it was already up in flames, "MUM? MATT? BOBBY?" I screamed._

_I began to panic, the shelve and drawers in our kitchen were wooden and the higher ones were on fire, it was hot and I could barely breath. I pulled my pyjama top up over my nose and called out again, "MUM?" _

_The island bench in the centre of the kitchen wasn't on fire so I pressed my body up against it was made my way around it lying on the floor was Matthew his face red and bloody, he was severely burnt. _

_I clutched my chest and carefully made my way towards him, keeping as far away from the flames as I could I crouched down beside him, I was about to put a hand on his shoulder when I realised that his torso was on fire, I looked desperately around for my mother, "MUM! HELP! MATTHEW'S ON FIRE!" _

_I was reduced to sobs; I stood up and made my way to the sink which was surrounded by fire, trying desperately to avoid the flames I turned the tap on and tried to cup some water in my hands but I burnt myself. _

_I jumped away with a yelp of pain. I turned to Matthew and whispered through tears, "I'm sorry Matty. I'm going to find Mum and Bobby okay, they will be able to help."_

_I let out a sob which spread through my entire body, "MUUUUUUM!"_

_I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room which I hadn't thoroughly inspected before. It was entirely on fire, the wooden beams which once supported the roof were now on the floor setting fire to the entire room._

_That was when I realised… Mum or Bobby could be under them. I let out a scream and looked around the room for something that wasn't on fire I saw the small plastic table and picked it up using the legs to lift the beams I lifted the one that was closest to me it was difficult and I got burnt several times but I needed to find my brother and mother._

_Underneath the second beam was something which could have been a body, I let out a shaky breath when I realised it was Bobby. His entire body was on fire and was mangled beyond repair. With my melting table I pushed his as far away from the beam as possible and set out looking for my mother._

_I found her lying between two beams her body was ruined burnt completely but the fire must have gone out because there were no flames on her._

_I took a deep breath and said, "Mum?" She didn't answer so I grabbed her shoulder and began to shake her, furious tears dripping down my cheeks, "MUM!" With one last violent shake her arm I completely tore her arm of, I stood there in shock at what I had done. Why had I been so stupid? She was obviously dead!_

_That was the last thing I remember thinking before I passed out from the smoke._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I remember that day so clearly, what I thought as I passed out and waking up in a hospital bed the next day. I had been burnt on the arm and my left calf had minor damage, I was fine my family hadn't been.

Bobby and mum had died in the fire and Matt had suffered severe burns; third degree I think. He was admitted to hospital but died three days later. I had stayed with him while he was dying, the entire time whether he was conscious or not and of course I was devastated when he passed away.

I took a few deep breaths and crawled out from under my covers and crouched on the floor below my bed. Underneath my bed was a box, I slid it out from underneath and crawled back into bed with it. I sat up and leant against my pillow and placed the box on my lap.

The box was medium-sized, probably the size of an A4 piece of paper. It smelt like smoke and was green, the colour of the ocean… the colour of Percy's eyes. On top of the lid was my name '_Annabeth_ Chase' was written in the corner in neat script.

I gently pulled the lid off to find what had always been in there. The first thing was the necklace that the boys had bought me; I let out a sob at seeing it again. I cupped it in my hands and stared at it, of course it had meant a lot to me then but seeing it now meant a whole lot more.

I picked it up by the clasp and let it hang down; I held it up against the sun which was slowly descending into the unknown through my window.

I took another deep breath and placed it on the lid. I placed my hands back in the box and found the next thing I had been looking for; my camera.

I had been very much into photography just before my family died. So for that Christmas before my birthday my mother had bought me a camera. I had loved it, I took photos of almost every and my mother always told me I was quite good at photography.

I pulled it out of its case and turned it on; I pressed the button which would show me all of the pictures I had taken and scrolled through. That was when I really began to cry and I couldn't stop, all this was just too much for me.

I sighed and switched back to the button which takes you to where you can take photos. I was going to take a photo of myself now, because who knew how much longer I was going to be me for. I ripped of my wig and let my golden curls tumble down my shoulders. I carefully took of my coloured contact lenses and placed them aside. I removed my fat suit that made my body bigger and more masculine and pulled on that dress again.

I took the camera and stood in front of my mirror and took a photo of myself. Okay, so I am not doing this to be vain I just want to have something remember myself by… God it sounds like I am dying…

Which in a way I am I guess, Annabeth Chase is going to die, any trace of her will be gone so I want one little thing to remember her by.

I put the camera back and changed back into my Anthony clothes then sat back down and continued going through the box the object inside that got me most was the book, '_The Entire Architectural Works of Athena Exypnos.'_

I cradled it in my arms and let out yet another sob, I was about to open it when I heard my dad, "ANTHONY! COME DOWN HERE DINNER'S READY!"

I quickly squished everything back in the box and shoved it under my bed, wiping away my tears and I ran downstairs.

My dad was sitting at the dining table eating a pizza, he grinned at me, "There is some pizza over on the bench if you want some."

I nodded in thanks and went and sat at the bench. As I ate my pizza I was lost in my thoughts almost so lost that I didn't notice when my dad pulled my wig right of my head. I spun around in shock, and I saw dad holding a pair of scissors and holding onto my ponytail.

My eyes widened, "What are you doing?!"

He winked, "You need a haircut." And he snipped of my entire ponytail.

**WOW! That was a long chapter! Well, for me anyway! So you got to see more of Annabeth's past in this one. There hasn't been much Percabeth for a while so sorry about that… or do I call it Perthony? As for Athena's last name, I didn't make it Chase because i doubt she would keep her crazy ex-husbands last name. Exypnos is Greek for intelligent so i figured it fit.**

**Anyway, I have something to ask you guys… I am thinking about changing my username to: TheRivalRose.**

**Okay well I will explain it Emily (my name) means 'the rival' and my middle name is Rose so I thought that sounded cool. So it would be great if you could let me know what you think.**

**Also, please go check out my story 'Yearning for Love,' it isn't doing that well so I be honoured if all of you could go check it out!**

**Also, go and read "Just me, you and the duck" it is the best story and is super funny. If you like this story you will LOVE this one!**

**Reviews? Don't just favourite or follow my story drop in a review. It doesn't have to be much, it can just say "great" or "This sucks" but I really appreciate it. Also, I welcome constructive criticism so tell me if there is any way I can improve my story because I am positive there is.**

**Well that was a long author's note! LOVE EMILY! (MAYBE SOON TO BE "TheRivalRose")**


	16. Changes and Truths?

**Hello…. Okay wow! 61 reviews for one chapter! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so much my beautiful readers!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

_"You need a haircut." He snipped of my entire ponytail._

I jumped away from him in fright and my fist sprung out and hit his face on instinct. He grabbed my clenched fist and twisted my wrist around. I writhed in pain twisting out of his grip; he grabbed a fist full of my almost non-existent hair and snipped it off.

He kept snipping until my hair was short and choppy. My fingers went to my hair and I let out a gasp, "What the hell?" A tear ran down my cheek, "Why did you do this to me?"

He laughed, "Well I figured since your body is going to be changing I wanted to do a full transformation. I was quite excited about this and I didn't expect _this _to be your reaction."

I took in deep breaths to control my temper but then I burst out, "Well, what did you think my reaction would be?! I am not a child anymore, and I am tired of being pushed around by you. You can't do this to me anymore, its abuse and I will report you I swear!"

His face darkened and he slapped me hard across the cheek and shoved me to the floor. He ran to the kitchen and got something out of the drawer and came back with whatever it was behind his back. I struggled to get up but he pushed me back down again.

He crouched down beside me and brought out his hand from behind his back to see he was holding a knife. A gasp escaped my lips as he brought the knife to my throat.

He moved his face next to my ear, "If you _ever _tell anyone _I _swear I will kill you and all your little friends including your girlfriend!"

The blade was pressing against my neck and I could feel the pressure of it slowly starting to cut my skin and I felt drops of blood slowly starting to trickle down my neck. He pulled the knife away from my throat and stood up and retrieved something from the table.

In his hands was a small bottle of brown hair dye and dropped it in front of me. Die your hair this colour so people aren't suspicious of your hair colour changing."

I nodded meekly, "Y-yes."

He frowned, "Now get up son." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and I fell against the wall holding the bottle. He left me standing there and I let out a silent sob.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Thalia had her hands on her hips.

We were both standing in an empty classroom and she was questioning me on my short hair. I stared at her and ran my fingers through my cropped hair.

I swallowed, "It was my dad, he cut it off and told me to dye it."

"Oh Annabeth." She flung her arms around me. When she pulled away her hand reached up and touched my hair.

I took a breath in and smiled tightly, "It's fine… it was bound to happen at some stage."

She nodded, "But still…" Then her face darkened and she stood up and shook her head, "I'm telling someone. I can't do this anymore!"

I shook my head violently and grabbed her shoulders, "No Thalia you can't! Last night he beat me and threatened me with a knife. He threatened to kill everyone… including you."

She frowned and pulled down my collar and removed my scarf, to find the bandage I had put over my cut.

She stepped back and shook her head, "But if we do it without him knowing then he can't hurt us."

I bit my lip, "I'm scared. Just don't. If he gets arrested, as soon as he gets out of jail we're dead!" I took her hand, "Thalia promise me that you won't tell anyone."

She nodded and I shook my head, "No you have to swear you won't."

She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I-I swear."

I smiled weakly at her, "Thank you Thalia, I-I really appreciate this."

She nodded, stony-faced and muttered a quick, "Bye."

**Percy**

I shut my locker with a pile of books in my arms, Anthony walked out of an empty classroom. Thalia walked in a different direction to her and I blocked Anthony's path and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Luke came up behind me and clapped me on the shoulder, "Beat the crap out of him Perce."

I turned to Anthony and smiled, "Did you get a haircut Anthony? It looks nice, also that scarf! Wow it looks fabulous! Who knew that _guys _could look so good in a scarf." He looked back at Luke and grinned then turned back at him, "In case you didn't notice…. That was sarcasm."

He glared at me, "Get off me." He placed two hands on my chest and tried to push me away but I was too strong.

I laughed, "You know you're pretty weak for a guy. It's probably this scarf holding you back, how about we take it off you."

"No! You can't! P-please don't."

I cocked my head to the side, "Why not?"

He stared at me, pleading with his eyes, "Just please don't."

I laughed and reached up to pull the scarf off him. My fingers brushed his skin as I grasped for the scarf and it felt as if I was being shocked by electricity, I jumped back and frowned. Had he felt it too? I had touched Anthony many times but I had never felt this before.

I shook my head and reached back for the scarf and pulled it off his neck revealing a bloody bandage. I frowned and Luke craned his neck to get a better look.

Luke's brow creased, "Is that…. Blood?"

He snatched her scarf back from me and wrapped it around her neck and walked quickly off, leaving Luke and I gaping at him.

Luke shook his head, "That was weird man, I'm going to head to class and try to forget."

I nodded my face ashen; I looked around the empty hallway, glad that no one else had seen. Why was there a cut on his neck? I sighed and shook my head; could he be getting abused at home?

I squeezed my eyes shut and decided that I should just follow in Luke's footsteps and try to forget. I opened my eyes to see Thalia standing in front of me.

I tried to smile, "Hey Thals."

She didn't return the smile, "Percy."

I frowned, "What do you want?"

She took a deep breath, "I have to tell you something."

I shook my head, "Not now Thalia, I am not in the mood to hear about the new episode of American Idol."

She slapped me, "You know I don't watch that shit. What I am actually here to talk to you about is Anna-thony. Anthony."

"What about him?" I said slowly.

"It's just-" The bell went and she groaned, placing her hand on my shoulder, "Look I will talk to you about it later, just don't talk to Anthony at all okay?"

"That idiot? Why would I talk to him?"

She glared at me, "You're a dick, you know that? You never used to be like that, until you met Anthony. And don't think that I don't know why, I know you like him, I know you kissed him. And what I need to tell you is about all that. Meet me behind the car park at lunch time… okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded, "Okay."

She ran off and I groaned and began to walk to class. Of course my next class had to be Bio, the only class I had with Anthony. I reached the classroom and flung open the door, my dad looked up, "Percy? You're late?"

I glared at him, "Yes."

He cocked his head to the size, "That will be a detention for you after school."

"But dad-" I protested.

He tapped on his desk with his pencil, "I can't show favouritism Perce."

I scowled and slumped down to my desk next to Anthony. I frowned, his hair was shorter and but it was different too. A different colour, curlier and… more real looking. For the first time I decided to study him and try to see why his face was familiar to something else I had seen before.

His brown almond shaped eyes were different to anything I had ever seen before. It was as though they weren't completely brown, there was something else behind them, another colour. His nose was straight and his cheekbones high, his lips were full and slightly feminine.

His whole face seemed perfect to me, as I studied him I made it a game to try discover a flaw but there were none. While his face seemed perfect his body was quite strange.

He always wore lose pants and lose shirts and he was slightly overweight in a strange sort of way. My eyes went back up to his face and I realised he did look like a girl, in my mind I ran through all of the girls I knew to see if he could be related to any of them.

Rachel? No.

Piper? No.

Thalia? No.

Silena? No.

The girl I had seen that night with the blonde hair?

My eyes widened… maybe…. I closed my eyes and pictured her face, and then I opened them and stared at Anthony. Assessing the similarities between them, their faces were the same almost identical.

I took a deep breath, "Uh… A-Anthony?"

He looked up and frowned at me. I bit my lip, "Uh… you don't happen to have any siblings do you?"

His face went solemn and he took in a shaky breath, closed his eyes for several seconds then opened them and glared at me, "Why are you even talking to me?"

I tried for a mean smile, "Just trying to make conversation. So any brothers? Sisters?"

He scowled, "No."

I shot him what I hoped was a mocking smile, "Okay thanks for sharing!" He glared at me and I grinned.

"Am I interrupting anything gentlemen?" Dad addressed the two of us.

Anthony shook his head, "No sir."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I piled my books in my locker and got out my books for the next period, when I closed my locker Thalia was standing there behind the door with her arms crossed.

"Percy."

"Hey Thals. I'm good thanks for asking, how are you?"

She glared at me, "Cut the crap. Now follow me."

She stalked of and I followed her. We ended up where she had said we should meet and I sat down beside her, leaning against a black car.

I looked at Thalia expectantly, "So what are we talking about?"

Thalia grimaced, "So what I am about to say is going to be hard to believe."

I nodded, "Okay."

"So remember that girl that you met that night with the blonde hair?" She said.

I frowned, "How did you-"

She waved her hand, "Just don't worry, but you remember right?" I nodded and she continued, "Okay so I don't know how to say discreetly so I am just going to say it straight out. That was Anthony."

I rolled my eyes, "What? Is this some joke?"

She shook her head, "No its true! But you can't tell her I told you."

I shook my head, "Anthony is not a girl, gay maybe but not a girl!"

I got up to leave but she grabbed my wrist, "It's true! You have to believe me! Her dad abuses her and forces her to be a boy and she's going to have a surgery to change her gender. And you are the only person who I can tell."

I laughed, "This a load of bullshit you know. This is some kind of sick joke! Bye Thalia."

I got up and made my way to the car.

**So did you like this chapter? Again not much Percabeth at the moment but if the next chapter turns out how I plan I think there will be some next chapter!**

**So please drop in a review because they always mean so much to me! Just a quick one is fine, just a couple of words. Well I don't really have much to say except that I am about to make some chocolate cupcakes.**

**Love Emily xoxo**


	17. Bashed Up or Fluffed Up?

**I am extremely sorry for the extremely late update, it's just that it has been exams and I have been studying extremely hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Percy**

I swung open the door of my car and sat down in the front seat, placing my head in my hands. Thousands of thoughts were swirling through my head, each one trying to get my attention, I groaned loudly.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the car window, I turned my head to face the sound, to see Thalia's face staring at me through the window. She waved at me, signalling I get out of the car and I shook my head. She glared at me, giving me her stern-if-you-don't-get-out-of-the-car-this-second- you-have-a-car-to-get-out-of-much-less-a-body.

I quickly got out after that. Thalia crossed her arms over her chest, "So you're not going to believe me huh?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Thals, it's obviously just a stupid joke, even I can tell that. Just let it go!"

I went to leave but Thalia grabbed my wrist tightly, "Ow! Thals that hurts! Let me go!"

I tried to pull away until the next thing I knew there was a fist flying at my face and my face exploded with pain. My fingers flew up to my bleeding nose and I groaned in pain, "Thalia what the hell was that for?"

But she was already walking away, I stared at her and she stuck her middle finger up at me, "You're a dick, Percy Jackson."

And I was left alone in the parking lot, with a bleeding nose and a split lip.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as I got home my mum practically had a heart attack, "PERCY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?"

She ran to the kitchen and brought back an ice pack and a cloth. She busied herself wiping away the blood and applying the ice.

I sighed, "Don't worry about it mum, I probably deserved it anyway." Well that's what I meant to say anyway, I think it came out more like, "Bone wowwy abow If mowm." But I think she understood through my injured lip.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me, "Percy, do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated then shook my head, "No its fine mum. You can stop now I think all the blood is gone."

She nodded then encased me in a hug, "Percy, you have morals. You're a good person; don't let that go to waste."

I nodded and walked to my bedroom. I slumped back on my head and tried to sort out my thoughts. I had thought that they looked similar, but there was no way they were the same person… unless Anthony wore a wig…

I frowned, pursing my lips, and nodded. Tomorrow, I would pull on Anthony's hair to see if he was wearing a wig. I would do it, no matter what measures I had to take! If he wasn't then I was right and Thalia was talking bullshit. And if he was then… then I don't know.

I shook my head, I would cross that bridge _if _I came to it. Which I wouldn't. So I pulled out my homework and began to answer the questions dad had set us about the life cycle of a frog.

**Annabeth**

I woke up with a start that morning, I was sweating and something felt extremely wrong but I brushed it off. I ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. Dad was usually in a really bad mood in the morning so I tried to get to school as early as possible to avoid him.

When I got to school there weren't many people there, I sighed and swung open my locker and shoved my backpack in. I was pulling out my books when a hand was on my back.

I jumped back, slamming into my locker and my books fell to the ground. I groaned and looked up to see Percy smiling at me, "Wha-?"

He grinned, "Hey Anthony."

I frowned and crouched down to pick up my books, "Hey?" He crouched down beside me and picked up my last book. We stood up and he handed it to me, I took it hesitantly and gave him a small smile.

I frowned again then cocked my head to the side, "W-why are you even talking to me."

He laughed then suddenly went very quiet and took a step closer to me, I wasn't sure what he was doing and my brain screamed that something was up, but I ignored it. It was _Percy Jackson_ and he was standing practically a centimetre away from me.

I took in a shaky breath and he smiled boyishly at me, "Anthony?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Yes?" when I opened them he was closer.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, "You're really beautiful you know. I mean, I know you're a boy and all but… Your features are almost angelic."

I nodded, and he took another step forward, we were so close that our noses brushed. He smiled again, "You're so perfect."

He slowly pressed his lips to my cheek. He stepped back and grinned, placing a finger on his lips he walked away.

I stood there gaping at him. When he was gone I sighed and leant against my locker, wondering what in hell had just happened.

Percy was obviously playing at something but I was just too elated to be able to think what. A smile played on my lips and my fingers went up to my cheek where his lips had touched my skin, I slowly dragged my hand down my cheek and curled it into a ball.

I stared down at my fist a smile still adorning my face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The bell went and I made my way to my first class of the day, still bathing in the high of Percy kissing me on the cheek. I sat down beside a nice guy called Damien Martinez, who smiled weakly at me.

As I sat in the class my contentedness from the kiss began to wear of Luke Castellan flicked wads of chewed up paper at the back of my head and I began to think.

Percy had been the bane of my school life for months now **(AN:I don't really know how long this whole thing has been going for so I am going with a couple of month.)** so why would he all of a sudden start being nice to me? It could have been a dare, but would Percy (and I know he is a good person deep down) really stoop that low?

I groaned silently and as I tipped my head a wad of wet paper flew over my head and landed on the persons head in front of me. My head shot up and they turned around and of course with my luck it was Ethan Nakumara.

He glared at me and I quickly looked back at Luke to see if it was actually Luke that he was glaring at but I was wrong.

"You! Anthony!" Ethan barked. I looked back at him and nodded hesitantly.

He tugged on a strand of his dark hair, "Meet me behind the in the car park at 4:30, okay? Otherwise, I swear I will make your life _permanently_ a living hell."

I nodded weakly and he spun around. I leant back on my chair and I heard Luke cackle to himself as I slid further down into my chair.

The bell went several minutes later and I quickly exited the classroom and to my locker. I got my books out and headed to the cafeteria . I was just about to turn into it when I saw a familiar dark haired boy.

As soon as I saw him I felt exhilarated all over again, he turned and stared right at me. I checked behind me then smiled at him and waved.

He sneered at me, and put his middle finger up at me, "Piss off you Gaylord!"

I frowned then hung my head and walked off. I had been an idiot for thinking he would be show any kindness to me. It had probably all been some sick joke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After lunch, I made my way to my Advanced Algebra class which thankfully none of my tormentors were in and sat down in my seat in the back row. I loved this class not only because I learnt heaps but because I was alone. I was the only one sitting on my two person table and I loved how I got to think there.

I was pulling out my books when I heard a voice over my shoulder, "Hey."

It was Percy.

I ignored him.

He placed a warm hand on my shoulder, "Look, I am sorry about what I said earlier, but I was only kidding. I thought you knew that?"

I looked up at him, his voice had been laced with such genuine words and his face was no different. I frowned and nodded.

He sat down beside me and grinned, "I took this class so I could be with you, you know."

I looked up at him, "Advanced Algebra?"

He nodded, "I might need some help." I wasn't sure if it was just me or not but was there a certain suggestiveness in his tone?

The teacher walked in and straight away began to talk about Algebra and indices and I listened attentively.

A minute later, Percy turned and whispered to me, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I shook my head, "I'm not ditching."

I looked up at him and he rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about ditching, I'm just saying we should say we are going to the bathroom and then hang around there for a while."

I frowned but nodded, "Okay, I do sort of need to pee anyway."

Percy raised his hand and the teacher looked up, it was Miss Spedire. She was a young teacher, maybe 25, quite pretty, with long dark hair and a slender frame, "What is it Mr Jackson?"

Percy shot her a charming smile, which made me and I am sure every other girl in the class feel like jelly.

Percy stared back at me then turned to Miss Spedire, "Could Anthony and I please go to the bathroom?"

Miss Spedire frowned, "Mr Jackson it was just lunch, why didn't you go then?"

Percy smirked, "Because I didn't need to go then."

She shut her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly, then nodded, "I guess you can go."

Percy grinned and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the classroom. In the hall Percy turned to me, "She's a weird teacher right?"

I shrugged, "I don't mind her."

Percy grinned, "But she's pretty hot, don't you think? If you like the older girls… or girls at all."

I glared at him, "I'm not gay, and you know what? I don't even know why you're being so nice to me! Half the time you're calling me gay and bashing me up and the next you're kissing me and being nice! What is up with you Percy? Please tell me because I am really confused!"

Percy grimaced, "Look Anthony, I'm sorry. It's just…. My friends. Yeah, my friends pressure me into bullying you."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "Okay, fine, whatever, but I'm going back to class."

I turned to leave but Percy grabbed my arm, "Wait, don't go!" I was about to glare at him when he burst out laughing, I spun around to see what he was looking at and stifled a giggle when I saw it. Two teachers, Mr Burg and Mrs Hutch were making out.

Percy fake gagged and I placed a hand over his mouth and pulled him into the nearest bathroom. I collapsed onto the floor laughing and me still having my hand on Percy's face meant he came sprawling after me. He landed on my left leg and was positioned between them a hand resting on both my thighs.

He licked my hand and I pulled my hand away quickly, "Gross, Percy what the hell?"

He chuckled, "Your hand tastes like lemons!"

I laughed and he grinned, "Do you want to come over again this afternoon? My mom is making blue cookies and cream ice-cream as we speak."

I couldn't I had to see Ethan, "I can't… sorry… I've got to… See someone."

"Oh," He sounded genuinely upset. "That's okay."

Suddenly, we both became very aware of how we were positioned, Percy's hands tensed on my legs and I could feel the muscles in his back tighten against my stomach. Percy slowly stood up, but I couldn't help but notice his fingers trailing along my legs as he did so.

He turned around and offered me a hand which I took, blushing and dusted myself off. He smiled weakly, "I am just going to pee and then we will head back to class."

I nodded and quickly ran into the nearest cubicle so I didn't have to watch Percy. When I finished up in the bathroom, Percy was washing his hands, I did the same then we walked back to class in silence.

**Percy **

After class I met up with Luke and Ethan to head to our PE class. Ethan grinned, "You guys have to come with me to the car park, I am going to bash up some loser."

Luke grinned, "Alright man!" Luke high fived Ethan and as I watched on, I internally groaned. I still wasn't that on board with this whole "Let's bash up losers thing." I had made friends with Luke and then that led to Ethan and then I somehow became part of their trio of bashing up people.

And I hated it.

I knew it was wrong, so I never really did the bashing up, I just held the kid down, while the others pummelled the kid to hell. Every time I did it, I could practically see my mother's horrified, disapproving look and hear her saying, "You're a good person; don't let that go to waste."

I sighed and high fived Ethan half-heartedly, I wonder who the poor guy is this time? Luke seemed to be thinking the same thing, "So who's the sucker this time."

Ethan smirked, "You guys have to wait and see."

**Annabeth**

Sixth period seemed to fly by, and that wasn't good. Even though I was used to getting bashed by my dad, I was pretty sure getting beaten by Luke _and _Ethan and maybe even Percy would be a lot worse.

When the dreaded bell went, as much as I wanted to be as slow as possible, I knew from experience that you should not leave your tormentor waiting. I ran to my locker and shoved my books in, got the ones I would need for homework and shoved them in my bag. With a quick swing my locker was closed and I was bolting down the hall to the car park.

When I got there Ethan was already there his hands crossed over his chest. He grinned when he saw me, "Sit." He motioned down wards and I obeyed.

A few seconds later, Percy and Luke appeared. A wave of shock washed over his face and I stared at him, making sure my face was completely expressionless.

Ethan grinned, "Okay, so here's the rules: We are going to beat you up. You can fight back if you want to. But we will win."

Luke sniggered but Percy was stony-faced. Ethan clapped his hands, "Percy, hold him down."

Percy looked almost surprised, he slowly made his way over to me very slowly and placed his familiar hands on my shoulders, electricity ran through my body when he touched me, I tried to ignore it but Percy jumped in surprise.

I watched Ethan who frowned but then shook his head quickly, "Okay, let's start this then!" He stepped forward and swung at me, but purposefully missed my face, I guessed this was to try and make me flinch. But I had been fake-swung at too many times to flinch.

Ethan frowned and I deadpanned, he swung again at me and I didn't flinch. Then he punched me for real and believe it or not he sucked. I mean it hurt a little but my pain ratio was higher and my constant beatings had made my skin tough, so it probably wouldn't even bruise.

Ethan frowned and turned to Luke, "This is weird man, he isn't even flinching and he doesn't seem to be in much pain."

Luke cracked his knuckles, "Let me try."

Luke punched me in the face and kicked my stomach. He was weaker than Ethan and it barely hurt. He turned back to Ethan, "Woah, he's like invincible or something!"

Ethan shook his head, "No! He's probably just in shock!"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up so I was no longer being pinned down by Percy. He punched me in the jaw and the nose, and sure, it hurt, but I had a high pain tolerance. He shoved me back and I landed on Percy's lap.

Percy stared down at me and I tried to make out what I was seeing in his eyes. Pain? Guilt? Compassion? I couldn't tell what the last one, so I was I was going with compassion.

We stayed like that for several seconds; just staring at each other until Ethan barked, "Percy! Grab him!"

Percy's arms slid around me and I wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking, but it didn't seem to be the average holding-down-a-loser-while-your-friends-beat-him-u p technique.

Ethan kicked me in the shin and I winced, "Ow."

Ethan's eyes flashed murderously, "Ow? Ow? What the hell is wrong with you? That was the hardest kick ever and all you say is 'ow?'"

I shrugged and Ethan groaned, he grabbed Luke and they turned away from us. I sighed and rubbed my knee, still lying across Percy's lap, with his arms around me.

Suddenly, I was very aware of a pressure on my ear, I almost jumped until I realised it was Percy, he whispered, "They will keep doing this until you cry."

Recognition flashed across my face. Of course! Men and their pride, never wanting to cry! Of course they would want me to surrender my "manliness."

Luke turned around and ran at me he jumped on my feet and became a frenzy of limbs flying around hitting me from all angles. Percy slid out from under me and moved away.

I began to take deep breaths, trying to look like I was holding in tears. As Luke punched me I began to put to use the best fake crying technique ever. As I had been a victim of hardships throughout my life I had quite a selection.

I closed my eyes and began to think of my mother; her long brown hair, her beautiful grey eyes, her tall slender frame and as always my image of her began to change, the colour behind her changed from blue to red and she began to burn, soon she was how I had last seen her. Mangled, destroyed and burnt.

When I opened my eyes I realised I was bawling, tears were pouring down my face and my body shook with my sobs. Ethan and Luke had stopped hitting me and were smirking as they walked away.

Only Percy remained.

I was crawled up in a ball and still bawling my eyes out, Percy knelt down beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Anthony? Are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?"

"G-go away," I said through my sobs, "I'm fine j-just please… leave."

I crawled tighter into a ball, desperately hoping he would leave but he didn't. Instead he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to his car.

**(Just so you know I was seriously considering finishing here but I didn't!)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I woke up I was lying in a warm bed, I snuggled closer to the soft pillow and smiled contentedly. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around me, there was a fish tank, with a large fish resembling a cow in it, there was a messy desk and a guitar in the corner, there was a-

I bolted upright. Where was I? I looked around staring at my familiar surroundings and then I realised this was Percy's room, and this was Percy's bed.

I jumped out quickly, blushing, as I did so, two heat packs fell off me and onto the floor. Percy must have heard the sound because he came into the room, "Anthony, you're awake! You should probably get back into bed; you got beat up pretty bad."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, thanks for all this, but I really should be going home."

Percy shook his head, "No, I already rang your dad, he said it's fine if you sleep over, because he's going out anyway."

My eyes widened, "You rang my dad? Did he say anything else?"

Percy frowned then nodded, "Yeah, he asked if I could ask you to ring him afterwards. Oh and my mum's out tonight, so we are home alone.

I sighed and nodded, collapsing back onto his bed. Percy slowly sat down next to me laying back so our shoulders were touching. Straight away I knew how this would end, and as much as I would love for it to end like that, I was freaked out about Percy reacting the same way again.

He turned his head so we were looking at each other and when he leaned forward to kiss me, I pulled back and sat up. He followed and sat up too, frowning.

I sighed, "Percy, I can't do that again, it is just going to end up how it did last time."

He shook his head, "No. It won't." And he kissed me.

His lips hadn't been on mine for so long that I had almost forgotten the amazing sensation, this kiss was different though. While the others had been awkward and slow, this one was passionate and everything about it was right.

His fingertips brushed my face and my hands ran through his hair. He pushed me back onto the bed and his body hovered above mine, he deepened the kiss and I melted against his body.

His hands grabbed my hands and slowly his hands ran up my arms, forearms, shoulders, neck and then his hands were in my hair and the sensation was amazing. He tugged on it and pulled on it, his fingers ran through my short hair, I smiled against his lip and tried to deepen the kiss even more, but with one more very hard tug on my hair he stopped kissing me.

He sat up and distanced himself from me, he pointed to the door, "_Get out!_" He yelled.

**I hope you liked this chapter it was mainly weird, Perthony fluff, but fluff all the same. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so please let me know how you feel about it. So I have one more exam tomorrow: music. I am not really studying for music because it is mainly pretty easy but yeah so wish me luck!**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I can't believe how many I am getting now it is amazing! Please review this chapter!**

**Love Emily xoxo**


	18. New Beginnings?

**I'm okay! I'm not dead, or hibernated and I haven't mysteriously disappeared. No, I had a bad case of the writers block, really, really, really, really bad.**

**Disclaimer: Blaah.**

**Annabeth**

I shook my head, "You said it wouldn't end this."

Percy jumped up off the bed, "I said _get out._"

I frowned, "Percy…"

He glared at me, he was very pale, "I thought you were different! Now get out!"

"Percy," I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped away from me, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He fell backwards and landed on the floor crouched over, his face almost in the carpet.

I sighed, "Why did you think I was different?"

He looked up, glaring, "GET OUT!" He screamed hysterically.

I shook my head, "I am not leaving until you tell me what is going on."

Percy went very silent then, he sat down on his desk chair and placed his head in his hands and whispered, "Just please go."

I pursed my lips, I took a step forward, then another, and another, and another. Until I was standing in front of him, I crouched down, so that our faces were level, "Percy I have to tell you something."

He looked up at me, he was pale and his eyes were blood shot, he looked confused and broken, "What?"

"Well, I have an appointment for something tonight, but tomorrow after school come to my house and I will show you something."

He hesitated then looked up, "I don't think that's a good idea."

I froze, "Okay… maybe not… but it's important."

He shot me a pained look, "Okay."

I smiled with relief, "Thank you Percy. Now I really must go."

He nodded, "I think that would be for the best."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come and get me, and I thought over what I had said to Percy. Did I really want him to know? Especially after all he had done to me. I am sure he was probably freaking about this all and his attraction to me, so he deserved to know.

Nevertheless, there was still that thick layer of worry under all that, what if he told someone? My father would kill me, Thalia, and him…

I sighed and was about to place my head in my hands when I heard my name.

"Anthony?"

I looked up and nodded, standing up I took a step towards the secretary who once again smiled flirtatiously at me, making me gag.

Doctor Forwood stepped out of his office looking grim, "Anthony, right this way please." He motioned into his office and I sat down in the chair opposite of his over the desk. He came and sat across from me and placed his hands on the desk.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

He looked down, "Your father has asked to reschedule the appointment. To tomorrow."

**Percy**

He was not a girl. I had pulled on his hair and it hadn't come off, of course he/she could have cut _their _hair but there was nothing else to prove he was a girl… well nothing except for a couple of things, but that's not important.

I groaned and swung on my desk chair, maybe I should have thought of the fact that he could have cut his hair before I yelled at him. And now he wanted me to go to this thing at his house tomorrow. I actually was stuck, I didn't know what to do about any of this.

**Annabeth**

I sat there for a minute, soaking in that statement. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it and I could tell that I was very pale. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that when I opened them, this all would be gone and I would be back as a twelve-year-old girl with my mother and brothers.

The cold harsh truth was still there when I did open my eyes, "But I thought I had a week."

The doctor shook his head, "No, your father decided he wanted to get it done quicker."

All I could do was nod, "Thank you doctor."

He bit his lip and sighed, "I am so sorry Annabeth."

I shot him a weak smile, "That is okay."

I stood up and pulled my coat on, I was about to turn and leave when Dr Forwood placed a hand on my wrist, "I will see you tomorrow at 4:30 for the first part of the surgery."

I froze, then nodded, "Okay."

I left in a hurry after that, I didn't want to go home but I knew I had to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke up the next morning with a thick sense of dread consuming me; I rolled over and sat up in my bed.

_This was the last day that I would be me._

That thought sent me running to the bathroom as bile rose in my throat. I leant over the toilet dry retching and groaning and as I did so I began to think about my situation. Maybe, it didn't matter whether I was physically a boy, maybe it only mattered who I was inside.

I closed my eyes and sat back on my heels, trying to convince myself that this was true.

_My looks didn't matter, it was what was on the inside that counted. _

_My looks didn't matter, it was what was on the inside that counted. _

_My looks didn't matter, it was what was on the inside that counted. _

_My looks didn't matter, it was what was on the inside that counted. _

_My looks didn't matter, it was what was on the inside that counted._

_My looks didn't matter, it was what was on the inside that counted._

_My looks di-_

No! I wanted to be me, sure what I am on the inside matters but I want to be me! I want to keep my body, and my face and my hair.

Nevertheless, I made a decision that if this was my last day as me, I could never be me again. As soon as I stepped into the doctors surgery, I was a different person. As much as I despised the thought of it, I had to do it. I couldn't go on pretending to be someone I couldn't be.

I fell back onto the tiled floor of my bathroom; it was cool against my back and neck, I stood up and went to the sink. I splashed some water on my face and smiled. This was my last day and I was going to make it count.

I ambled to my desk and sat down, I pulled out a sheet of paper, I labelled it:

_Annabeth Chase's Last Day_

Underneath, I wrote everything I wanted to get done today:

- Have a spa day

- Go shopping

- Buy something expensive with Dad's money (he is going to be in a good mood after my surgery)

I threw down the pen and smiled victoriously, it wasn't much, but I only had a day to do it all in. then I froze and picked up the pen again and slowly brought it down onto the paper and wrote in hesitant, scrawled writing:

- Kiss Percy one last time

I smiled, and folded the sheet up twice and got changed, I shoved the folded up paper in my pocket. And bolted down stairs with my bag, I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. I stood out the front of my place, pulled out my phone, and dialled Rachel's number.

"Thalia?" A smile spread across my face.

"Yes." Thalia said.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Yeah I've got schoo- Oh. Yes! I will come pick you up now! Bye."

"Bye."

**So did you like that? I know it was short so I am very sorry. Once again, I am sorry about the extremely long wait, but can I get a review for finally updating? No? Okay. **

**Thank you for all the reviews I got last chapter, we broke four hundred! I really cannot believe how many I have! I honestly never thought I would get more than 10 let alone 600+!**

**Also, I know that I mixed up the point of views on a previous chapter and I am going to fix that up now.**

**Well... bye.**


	19. The Last Day?

**Wow! What a quick update! I don't even know what's going on! This is completely out of character for me isn't it?! Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN PJO FOR THE LAST TIME GODS!**

**Annabeth**

Thalia and I stood out the front of the mall with big grins on our faces, I guess you could say mine was somewhat hesitant though.

"I'm worried I've never skipped school before."

Thalia rolled her eyes, "We aren't really skipping school per say, we both have a free period and we will be back in time for homeroom."

I shrugged, "But we could be using this time to study for exams or-"

Thalia interrupted me, "Shut up, you worry too much."

We stepped into the mall and went into a shop called _Beaute Pour le Visage, w_hich I (being almost fluent in French) translated to 'Beauty for the face.' The woman welcomed us and beckoned us to follow her into a small curtained room, we obeyed and sat back on the comfy chairs.

Another lady came in and set to work on Thalia, while the first busied herself with my face. She pulled out the mask and lay it on my face, it was cool and refreshing and I closed my eyes in bliss.

"You know," The woman, said as she sliced a cucumber, "We don't usually get too many guys in here for facials."

I would have bit my lip if I could move my face, "Really? Well, I love facials."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We had finished our facial and I was feeling refreshed and my skin felt amazing. Thalia and I stepped into a clothes shop and Thalia looked at me, "Okay, so let's get you some cool guy clothes."

I smiled, "Okay."

We grabbed a few things from their hangers and I ran into the change rooms Thalia occasionally throwing items of clothing over the door for me to try on. By the end of it I had at least a dozen pieces of clothing.

I turned to Thalia, "This is a lot of stuff, I don't know if I have enough money for it." I pulled out my wallet and began counting the notes.

Thalia grinned, "You brought your dad's credit card didn't you?"

I nodded, pulling it out of the slot in my wallet. Thalia smiled mischievously, "Well it's fairly obvious then isn't it! Kill two birds with one stone and use your dad's money to buy all this stuff!"

I laughed, "Okay!"

We payed for the clothes and ran out of the shop giggling, Thalia leant on me with a big grin, "So we have completed all of the stuff on the list!"

I bit my lip, "Not exactly."

Thalia frowned, "What? What else is there to do?" She reached her hand into my pocket and brought out the list, unfolded it and….

"Oh Annabeth."

I sighed, "I know, I know, it's just…"

Thalia placed her hands on my shoulders and looked at me square on, "He's just a crush, you need to move on from him, if you are really doing this whole starting a new life thing!"

I looked down, "Yeah… just a crush."

When I looked back up Thalia's lips had formed a hard straight line, "Annabeth, do you love him."

I grimaced, "Yes… no… Maybe, I don't know." There was something so beautiful about that boy, despite all he had put me through I still had strong feelings for him. And I was starting to think that it wasn't just attraction.

"Annabeth," Thalia said slowly, "You need to tell him."

I put my head in my hands, "I know, I was going to this afternoon, but the surgery got rescheduled and-"

"WHAT?!" Thalia glowered, "IT GOT RESCHEDULED?!"

I bit my lip; I had forgotten to tell Thalia that vital piece of information, "Thalia keep your voice down-"

"No! Why didn't you tell me!" She glared at me.

I sighed, "I guess I forgot, but does it really make a difference whether it happens today or in a week to you?"

An unrecognisable emotion flickered on Thalia's face but then it returned to her normal demeanour, "Look, now that I know why you were making _this_ your last day, I am going to help you with everything on that list."

I nodded, "Okay, let's get back to school."

Thalia agreed and we hopped in the car to get back to Goode.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Martha Annox."

"Present."

"Raphael Brino?"

"Here."

"Cecelia Canon?"

"Hey Miss."

"Brittany Case?"

"Here."

"Anthony Chase?"

"Here!" I chimed.

The teacher continued with the roll and I sighed with relief that I had gotten to class on time, Thalia had insisted we stop and get a bagel to have for lunch and after must pleading and begging I had given in, but we had arrived ten minutes later then I had hoped.

I relaxed back in my seat and waited for the bell to go, when it did I stood up quickly and rushed to my locker to get my books for English and Biology. I was going to get Percy to kiss me today in class!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I slumped down in my seat next to Percy and Mr Poseidon walked into the room. Percy seemed extremely uncomfortable and I honestly could not blame him. I bit my lip and put Thalia's crazy plan into action.

When we pulled out our books and began doing the questions, I leant over to Percy, "I don't understand the first question. What did you get?"

I leant over him so I could look at his work, my back was touching Percy's forearm and I could hear Percy's breath catch in his throat. I bit my lip and moved back, "Thanks Percy."

I turned back to my work but snuck a quick glance at Percy; he was frozen, completely still, he seemed to be shaking, very slightly at first and then more and more. His eyes displayed, inner turmoil and I could tell he was going crazy, part of me was pleased that I had that effect on him while another part of me felt terrible for putting him through this.

He slowly raised his hand and Mr P looked up, "Yes Perce?"

Percy's voice was slow and steady, almost mad, like my father's when he was in a bad mood, "Could Anthony and I go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure."

Percy stood up in one fast quick movement, "Come on Anthony."

We walked out of the classroom, very quickly and Percy brought me to the men's bathroom, he pulled me into a stall and looked at me straight into the eyes, "This is the last time I kiss you… I swear."

Moreover, he smashed his lips to mine, the kiss was full of desperation, confusion and guilt. He pressed me up against the stall door, our bodies were pressed together and his hands were in my hair. It was the most heated of all our kisses and part of me loved it while that other part of me, didn't like it.

It wasn't genuine, he felt bad about it, and I didn't like that.

He pulled away from me, pushed me to the side, opened the door of the stall and ran out leaving me in the bathroom with a confused look on my face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Well he kissed me." I said to Thalia before taking a large bite from my bagel.

She grinned, "That's great…. But why the long face?"

I grimaced, "I don't know, it was almost like he was regretting it before he had even stopped kissing me."

She nodded, "Yeah, I could imagine that would be how he would be."

Thalia chewed her bagel thoughtfully, "Well at least you kissed him."

I shot her a tight smile, "Yeah," I put down my bagel and held it out to Thalia, "Do you want this? I'm not all that hungry."

Her jaw dropped, "But there are the best bagels in Manhattan! How could you _not _find room for them?"

I shrugged, "I don't know… you can have it."

Thalia's mouth closed and she took the bagel from me, placing it down on her brown paper bag. "Annabeth?"

I looked up ruefully, "Yes?"

"You don't have to go through with the surgery, you know. We could run away together, we could-"

"Thalia, I'm not running away. That's not me, if I run away from every problem I am faced with, then what does that say about my character?"

Thalia looked down, "You shouldn't have to be faced with this problem in the first place Annabeth. We could inform the police secretly and have him secretly arrested."

I shook my head, "As soon as he gets out of jail he would kill me and everyone I care about!"

"We could get a restraining order," She pleaded, "We could get a body guard!"

"No Thalia, I don't want to always have to worry about being in danger!" I cried.

Thalia silenced for several seconds, then wrapped her arms around me. We stayed like that for over a minute and it was probably exactly what I needed at that moment, a hug from my best friend.

**So did you like that? I think I might even start writing the next chapter for Yearning for Love now! I am in a writing mood! Please drop in a review to let me know if you enjoyed the chapter or not or just to praise me on my amazing updating skills.**

**Anyway I don't really have much to say since yesterday so I think I will just leave it there.**

**Bye.**


	20. A Change of Heart?

**Hello! So I think you might enjoy this chapter! I updated quickly again! I am pretty impressed with myself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Percy**

I sat in last period contemplating whether I should go to Anthony's or not. He did invite me because he had to show me something, but I really did not want to have to deal with him right now. I had kissed him again and now I had to deal with the after effects of that.

I felt a tap on the shoulder, "You alright man?"

I looked up to see Grover, and I suddenly realised that I hadn't spoken to him or any of the rest of the group for a while. I had been off with Luke and Ethan, blackening the name of our fair school.

I shrugged, "Just thinking."

Grover frowned then glared at me, "Percy, we have been best friends since kindergarten, I know you better than anyone, you can tell me what is wrong."

I pursed my lips, "But you see, G-Man, that's the thing, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I am feeling this way."

I tugged on my hair, welcoming the pain as a punishment for my behaviour, but stopped quickly when the action reminded me of Anthony.

"Hey, Hey," Grover smiled lightly at me, "That happens to all of us, trust me."

I scrunched up my face then relaxed, "Okay, thanks man."

The bell for the end of school went and I stood up with my books, I was about to leave when Grover placed a firm hand on my shoulder, "Come and sit with us again, Perce. Please."

I spun around and grinned, "I will."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I swung open the door of my car and stepped out, I was on Anthony's street and I was about to go into his house. I had gotten his address from the ladies in the office, _Apartment 4, number_ _7, Peter Road._

I was on Peter Road, now I just had to find number 7. I scanned the street, Apartment number 3. Apartment number 5. Apartment number 7.

It was a large cream building with many balconies and windows. I pressed the button for Apartment 4 and waited. No answer. I groaned and turned to walk back to my car.

**Annabeth**

"Thalia you can't come in with me, my dad is going to be there!" I cried. We were standing at the bus stop, waiting for my dad to come and pick me up.

She groaned, "But I want to support you!"

I shook my head, "You have already supported me Thalia, but if you are there then my dad will know you know."

She pouted, "Okay." Then her face turned serious, she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, she flung her arms around me and held me tight, "Annabeth… I don't want you to go through with the surgery."

"Me neither."

When she pulled away I was surprised to see that she was crying. Thalia. Who was the bravest, most headstrong person I knew. She was not supposed to be a victim of vulnerability, who had been my anchor during this entire situation.

Was crying.

Of course, that made me cry. I pulled her into another tight hug, "Thalia… please don't cry."

We pulled away and she smiled at me, "Bye Annabeth."

I shook my head, "D-don't call me that anymore."

She bit her lip and nodded, "Okay… Anthony."

She turned and left leaving me alone as the bright green car of my father pulled up in front of me. I stepped into the car taking one last glance at Thalia.

I pulled my seat belt on and my father grinned at me, "You excited?"

I grimaced and looked away, he started the car and as he drove, he placed one hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

As he stopped at a traffic light, he smiled, "I know you're scared, but I promise this is an extremely safe surgery." He took his hand off my shoulder and proceeded driving, "If you are really that worried, maybe we can get the doctor to tell us some stories about some other people who have had the surgery done them. Oh and also all the parts o-"

"PULL OVER!" I screamed.

He pursed his lips, "Anthony… please calm down."

"MY NAME IS ANNABETH!" I cried, "PULL OVER!"

He pulled over and turned towards me, "Shut up, you stupid girl." His hand whipped across my face, leaving behind a burning sensation on my left cheek, "You need to calm down or I wi-"

"NO! YOU CALM DOWN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME, WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU? I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS SURGERY, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I HAVE EVER HATED ANYONE. WHY DO YOU TREAT ME THIS WAY? WHY DO YOU HURT ME? PLEASE TELL ME! P-please tell me…."

I ended up sobbing, tears running down my face, my eyes were bloodshot and my whole body was shaking. I looked up at him, "You know when I found out I was coming to live with you… I was almost excited. My mother had just died and all I wanted was to have a parent who could comfort me… and love me. B-but I got the opposite… I got a monstrous man, who abuses me, doesn't love me at all, and is freaking crazy!"

I looked down, my tears falling to my lap, I looked up at him and he reached out to touch my face, I flinched and his hand jerked back. He looked down, then back up at me, "Anth… Annabeth?"

I blinked in surprise, maybe he was changing, maybe what I had told him had made him realise what a horrible father he had been. "Yes… dad?"

He pushed a long strand of his hair from his face, "Annabeth… I do… I do love y-you."

My eyes widened in disbelief, "You l-love me?"

He nodded, "I always have, I just have a strange way of showing it, and I know I have been hard on you but I do love you and I do all that because I guess that is how I show my love. It's crazy… I know… but you know me… and my problem. I also think that… since you look so much like your mother, that I was trying to get back at her indirectly. But also seeing you as a girl made me think of her and I guess that upset me."

Then he did the most surprising thing of all, he wrapped his arms around me. I just stayed still as my father hugged me. In pure shock, I began to think, what if this was fake? He was crazy, it was something he would do.

However, when he pulled away, I saw in his face that it was purely genuine. My lip quivered and I willed myself to not cry, but it didn't work, more tears spilled from my eyes and my father shot me a look of affection.

He pulled away and placed his hands back onto the steering wheel, "Shall go?"

I shook my head, a smile spread across my face, and he nodded, "Got it."

I turned to look out the car window, I wasn't having the surgery! I was ecstatic and a sudden rush of affection for my father spread through my body. I looked back up at my dad, "Thank you dad."

He smiled proudly at me, "You are welcome, Annabeth."

I couldn't control my smile and I looked away again. I suddenly became aware of something. I loved my father. I always had. Of course, he had been a horrible parent, but I still had always held some sort love for him in the way only one could for a parent.

We drove in silence the rest of the way home… until I realised we weren't actually going home.

"Dad?"

He looked up, "Hmm?"

I glared at him, "Why are we pulling up at the hospital."

He smiled, "Oh sorry darling… I forgot to mention, if you really don't want to go through with the surgery we have to tell Doctor Forwood that we are cancelling."

A breath of relief escaped my mouth, "Oh good."

We made our way to the surgery waiting room, where a rather melancholy looking Dr Forwood stood with a clip board in his hand, "Hello, Anthony and Mr Chase. If we are still going through with the surgery then I will ask you to follow m-"

I shook my head, "Oh n-"

My father glared at me, "Let the man talk, don't be rude _Anthony._"

I stared at him in confusion and then back to the doctor who smiled grimly at me, beckoning me to follow him. I gulped and followed him, when I stole a glance back at my father he grinned at me as if to say, _Got you…. Ha!_

When we got into the room, where the surgery would take place and the doctor instructed me to change into the hospital gown, I obeyed and the doctor turned around.

When I was done, Dr Forwood turned to face me and shot me a rueful smile, "I am never going to forgive myself for doing this to you Annabeth. I am so sorry."

I shrugged, "It's my father that is doing this… not you. Don't blame yourself… Please."

He nodded and sighed, "I know… it's just he is such a monster! If I had a child, I cannot even imagine doing this sort of thing to them without their consent." He visibly shuddered and I smiled sadly at him.

He turned around to get the anaesthetic and I sat back up on the bench where I would lay on whilst the surgery commenced. I looked around the room; this is where I would lose myself. This is where the true me would finally disappear.

The doctor turned back around holding the needle, "So Annabeth, I am not sure if your father has told you but the entire surgery will be performed today. He rang me last night, to ask if it was uh… possible for it all to be completed today. So first, my surgeons and I will perform the chest flattening, then the plastic surgery for your face and finally the reconstruction of your genitals."

I bit back tears and set my jaw, _I was not going to cry._ I nodded and the doctor smiled sadly and wrapped his hand around my arm, exposing my bicep, "Okay, so you are going to fall asleep very soon. Goodbye Annabeth."

I felt the sharp prick of the needle entering my skin, I clenched my fists, holding back my scream, grinded my teeth together, and my toes curled. Soon enough, my eyelids began to droop.

I fought the fatigue, trying not to blink, in fear that if I close my eyes for even a second I would fall asleep.

My last thought before I fell into the clutches sleep was, _I didn't really love my father._

**I hope you enjoyed this, sorry about the cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to end. I probably tricked like… none of you with the whole dad thing but if I did then I have to admit I am quite pleased.**

**You better review or you will not be getting another chapter! MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**…**

**Anywayyyyyy, so yeah reviews? Maybe we can break the 800 mark?**

**I will try and update next weekend.**

**Love Emily xoxo**


	21. What?

**Hello internet, sorry it has been so long but I was away and I know I said I would update two weekends ago and I didn't. Sorry I am a very bad author who will not be giving any update dates in the future since I can't follow through…. Sowwy.**

**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**

**Annabeth**

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings, I was still in the room where I had been when I fell asleep, but I was moving. Someone or something was wheeling me out of the room on a hospital bed.

I sat up, but a hand pushed me down, "Wait until you are back in your ward and then the doctor will come and prepare you for the second part of the procedure. The drug is still in your body, so you will probably feel extremely tired and energy less and may suffer possible hallucinations and memory loss."

I frowned and blinked, trying to keep myself awake, the anaesthetic was still in me and I felt drowsy. They pushed me into a ward and pushed my bed against a wall, I felt like I was forgetting something.

Then it dawned on me and my vision jerked down to my chest. Flat. There was nothing there, I bit my quivering lip and placed my hands on my chest running them down my body. I was a boy….

I buried my face in my pillow, the nurse had said that the doctor was going to talk to me about the second part of the surgery, I racked my brains trying to remember what that was…

Plastic surgery for my face.

I took a deep breath, _accept it Annabeth, you are no longer Annabeth but Anthony you need to come to terms with it. Accept your new self._

I sighed, and turned to looked out into the hallway, many people passed my door. One being a cancer patient, he had no hair and was pushing a trolley with a drip on it. My grandmother had died of brain cancer so I was familiar with the disease.

I looked away with a sigh, _I had it-_

"Are you feeling okay?"

I looked up to see Dr Forwood, he was leaning against the door threshold, looking pale faced and weary eyed.

I nodded, "I guess, when is the next surgery?"

He looked down, "They are going to wheel you into the surgery room in just a second. It will be the plastic surgery on your face and genital reconstruction. Just so you know, you are going to be exhausted after the surgery, Annabeth."

I bit my lip then looked up, "That's not my name."

He grimaced and nodded and as he left the room I slowly drifted out of consciousness after I felt a sharp prick on my left arm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up feeling empty, it had happened. I was officially Anthony James Chase. I was being wheeled back into my room and when they positioned my bed in the middle of my room I let out a sigh.

I wasn't angry. I wasn't sad. I wasn't sorry. Just empty.

I closed my eyes, I was exhausted, I couldn't even keep my eyes open. Just when I was about to drift off to sleep I heard a familiar voice that woke me up completely, "Hello?"

I wasn't facing the door but I immediately knew who it was, I froze as my stomach plummeted and fear took over my body.

Slowly, I rolled over in my bed and looked up to the door, "Hey."

My father smiled at me, "How is my awesome son?"

My lip quivered, "F-fine."

He grinned, "So can we take the mask off yet?"

I frowned, "What mask?" My hands went to my face and instead of feeling skin I felt plastic, "Oh, I guess people wear these after plastic surgery."

He shrugged, "Take it off, I want to have quick look."

I shook my head, "No! It might stuff it up." I would rather look like a boy than have a ruined face.

He nodded, "I guess. Okay, so when do you come home?"

I bit my lip, "Tonight, but I have to stay in bed for a few days."

He nodded, "Okay, I will just go and talk to the doctor and then we shall go!"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

He left and I watched him leave. My vision was still blurry and my body felt numb, I was fighting fatigue and I really just wanted to go lie down in my own bed.

I vaguely remember being lifted off the bed and someone carrying me down the hospital hallway as I fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up in my own cosy bed with the blankets pulled tight around me and my door closed. I rolled over to see a note on my bed side table, I picked it up and read it:

Anthony,

I have gone out to get dinner to celebrate, I will be gone for about two hours. The doctor said you can take your mask off when you get home.

Love dad

I put the note back down and got up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom where I stared in the mirror to see my masked face. Dad said that the doctor had said I could take it off, and I definitely didn't want to, but in the end curiosity won and I peeled it off.

I stared at my face, I couldn't see anything different. When I frowned, it was my own frown and when I smiled it was my own smile. Confusion washed over me, _Why don't I look any different?_

My fingers closed around the hem of my hospital gown and slowly I pulled it up, all I was wearing was underwear and a thin piece of material wrapped tightly around my chest.

Wait… what?

I was familiar with wraps because I had to use them on a daily basis to flatten my chest in public. However, the question was: Why was I wearing one when I had just had a chest flattening surgery?

I frowned and slowly began to unwrap it. I could not fathom why I would be wearing it and as I unwound it, an idea unwound in my head.

When I unwrapped it, there was not the chest of a boy but of a girl. My hands searched my entire body for any change that I could find. Any masculine features but there were none. I was Annabeth Chase.

I stumbled out of the bathroom and to the full length mirror on my wardrobe, standing in front of it I looked like myself except the hair was different.

The doorbell interrupted my thoughts and I pulled on a large grey hoodie and some loose tracksuit pants so I didn't look too feminine. I composed myself and let Anthony possess me.

I swung open the front door to find Thalia standing in the hallway. She shot me a self-depreciating grin, "Hey Annabeth."

I was too confused to even correct her and all I could do was frown and stagger backwards. Thalia bit her lip, "You must be really confused right now. I can explain, if you let us in."

_Us?_

I nodded and grunted in approval. She took a step forward and into the house with a familiar dark haired boy on her trail. He shot me a guilty smile and emotions exploded inside me.

Thalia turned to me, "Is your dad home?"

I shook my head quickly, not taking my eyes from Percy. Thalia clapped her hands, "Good, when is he home?"

"Two hours," I mumbled.

Percy looked up, our eyes met, and we stayed staring at each other for what seemed like hours until Thalia interrupted, "Great, that gives us time to explain. Let's go to your room."

All I could do was nod and I led them, stumbling up the stairs and almost tripping on the way. So many thought were spinning around my head but I was so exhausted, medicated and disconcerted to understand what was going on, let alone gather and sort out my thoughts.

We made it to my room and Thalia indicated that I sit down and she sat down beside me, while Percy hovered about ten metres away from me.

Thalia turned to me, "Do you want to know what's going on?"

I nodded, "Y-yes."

Thalia pursed her lips and glanced at Percy then returned her vision in my direction, "You didn't have the surgery."

I looked down, not know how to react, "I… I know."

Thalia nodded, "Great, that makes this a lot easier. So… uh… I will start from the beginning. Percy came to your house yesterday, because apparently you said you had something tell him."

I looked down and I could feel Percy's stare burning into my head. Thalia continued, "At the same time I was also heading to your house to say goodbye… again. He was there and I ran into a very… distraught Percy.

"Previously, I had told him… the truth." She looked down and all I could manage was to glare at her and she continued, "But he hadn't believed me. However, all week he had been having his suspicions about you, so I guess he found the opportunity for you to tell him what was going on a good one."

She glanced back at Percy who nodded slightly and she looked down, "So he asked me for answers and I told him everything. I'm so sorry Annabeth, but he swore not to tell anyone."

I looked down and she sighed, "So Percy decided that we needed to do something. So, we followed you to the hospital and spoke to the doctor and we organised together that you would not have the surgery and we would hide it from your father and after that we would arrest your father for life."

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Thank you… but he is going to find out Thalia, my face looks different."

"We've already thought about that. You can stick bandages on your face saying there are scars and then BAM! We arrest him for life." Thalia smiled lightly.

I looked down frowning, "And if he gets out for good behaviour?"

"You get a restraining order and the government sends him to another city and doesn't let him leave! I don't know, I'm sure there is something like that we can do!"

I considered this, "Okay."

Thalia's eyes lit up, "Okay? Okay!" She stood, well I am going downstairs to look for some bandages to stick on your face, wait here!"

She left me and Percy in the room alone and I looked down into my lap. He then came and sat on the bed beside me, "Anthon- Annabeth… I am so sorry."

I blinked and looked away. He slid up the bed to move closer to me but I stood up, "Stay away from me… Please."

He bit his lip but nodded, "Sorry, I just want to apologize, I have been horrible to you. I have treated you like shit, without even bothering to know the truth and I am going to regret it for the rest of my life. You don't have to forgive me, all I ask is that you accept my apology."

I stood there blinking at him and then I felt myself taking a step forward, and another and another. Until, I was standing in front of him with him looking up at me, I bent over and our faces were inches apart. Our noses brushed and I crouched down so we were in line, Percy moved forward slightly and kissed my nose, my forehead and both my cheeks.

Then his kisses trailed down from my temple to my lips and he brushed his lips with mine and then we were kissing. It was different from any time before because it was real and there was no guilt it didn't feel so uncomfortable and forbidden.

He pulled me gently down so I was sitting beside him and he deepened the kiss. His hand was on my shoulder and pulling me down onto him but the door swung open and interrupted us.

"I found some! Oh…" Thalia burst in but froze when she saw us, "Sorry guys…"

Percy and I sprang apart with an awkward smile at each other. Thalia laughed, "Sorry lovebirds."

**So they kissed and Annabeth ****_didn't _****have the surgery yay! I don't really have much to say today except please review and I will TRY and update as soon as possible.**

**Emily xoxo**


End file.
